You're My Last Love
by Irma YSWonKyuHae BoicElf
Summary: New Story about WonKyu.. WKS and Elfdeul mari merapatt.. cerita pasaran, mian kalau jelek.. WonKyu/GS
1. Chapter 1

"You're My Last Love"

Cast : - Choi Siwon (32 yo)  
\- Cho Kyuhyun (25 yo)  
\- Tan (Cho) Hankyung (47 yo)  
\- Kim (Cho) Heechul (45 yo)  
\- Choi Jiwon (Siwon's sister, 23 yo)  
\- Choi Soo Hyun (Siwon's child, 5 yo)  
\- and other cast...

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yg juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yg mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Part 1

Pagi yg cerah di atas langit kota Seoul..

Seorang gadis cantik bermata bulat, kulitnya yg putih cenderung pucat dan berambut hitam panjang, berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah kepada orang-orang yg kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan menyapanya. Hanyang Kindergarden adalah nama sekolah tersebut. Kyunie lulusan S1 dari Universitas Oxford. Hari ini hari pertama ia mengajar di salah satu lembaga pendidikan milik orangtuanya tersebut. Sang ayah yg meminta Kyunie untuk mengajar sementara menggantikan guru sebelumnya yg sedang cuti hamil. Ia melihat jam tangan putih yg melingkar manis dipergelangan tangannya, pukul delapan lewat limabelas menit. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan milik ayahnya. Setelah sampai ia segera mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK..

"Masuk.."

"Appa..?"

"Oh Kyunie.. masuklah sayang. Appa fikir kau belum datang"

"Ish kenapa Appa meninggalkan Kyunie, eoh? Kyunie kan ingin berangkat bersama Appa"

"Hahaha, maafkan Appa sayang, tadi Appa sedikit terburu-buru jadi Appa tidak sempat menunggumu yg sedang berdandan. Bagaimana, apa kau siap mengajar hari ini?"

"Eum! Kyunie sangat sangat siap Appa. Kyunie tidak sabar untuk berinteraksi dan bermain dengan anak-anak yg lucu dan menggemaskan seperti mereka"

"Baiklah.. Kau akan mulai mengajar di kelas A. Kelas dimulai dari pukul 08.30 pagi sampai pukul 11.00 siang. Appa tau appa bisa mengandalkanmu, anakku.."

"Ne Appa.. Kyunie akan berusaha.. Kalau begitu Kyunie pamit dulu"

Kyunie pun segera keluar dari ruangan sang ayah dan begegas menuju ruang kelas A.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..?"

"Celamat pagi.." koor anak-anak kelas A

"Perkenalkan Ssaem guru baru disini. Nama ssaem Cho Kyuhyunie atau kalian bisa memanggil Kyunie ssaem. Ssaem untuk sementara waktu menggantikan Yuri Ssaem yg sedang cuti hamil.."

"Caem..." seorang anak laki-laki mengacungkan tangannya

"Ya.. ada apa?"

"Cuti itu apa caem?"

"Cuti artinya tidak bekerja untuk sementara waktu dikarenakan suatu hal, kalian mengerti?"

"Mengelti,caem..."

"Ja.. baiklah, kita mulai belajar untuk hari ini.."

Kyunie pun memulai kelasnya. Ia sungguh gemas dengan tingkah anak-anak didiknya yg terkadang hyperaktiv dan sedikit susah diatur. Tapi walaupun begitu Kyunie sangat menyukai anak-anak. Ia berharap kelak saat ia sudah menikah ia bisa memiliki anak-anak yg lucu dan menggemaskan seperti mereka. Kyunie memperhatikan salah satu anak didiknya yg kelihatannya lebih pendiam dari yg lain. Kyunie pun berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hey anak manis, kau sudah selesai menggambarnya?" Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kalau Ssaem boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Choi Coohyun" jawab anak itu singkat

"Ooh Choi Soohyun, kalau begitu bolehkah Ssaem memanggilmu Hyunnie?" Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah berhubung Hyunnie sudah selesai menggambarnya, boleh Ssaem lihat gambar Hyunnie?" Gadis kecil yg bernama Soohyun itupun menyodorkan hasil gambarnya kepada Kyunie.

"Wah bagus sekali.. ternyata Hyunnie pandai menggambar ya. Kalau Ssaem boleh tau siapa yg ada didalam gambar Hyunnie?"

"Ini appa.. ini Hyunnie.."

"Eum, lalu umma Hyunnie?"

"Hyunnie tidak tau umma cepelti apa, kata appa umma Hyunnie cudah belada di culga"

"Oh.. maafkan Ssaem, Hyunnie.. Ssaem tidak tau kalau umma Hyunnie sudah disurga"

"Tidak apa-apa,Caem.. kata appa umma cudah bahagia dicana, jadi Hyunnie ga boleh cengeng bial umma dicana engga cedih"

Kyunie terharu mendengar jawaban Soohyun. Anak sekecil itu sudah ditinggalkan ibunya. Ia pasti ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ayahnya pasti sudah berusaha keras mendidik dan membesarkan anaknya tanpa sang istri yg mendampinginya. Tidak berapa lama bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Anak-anak, kumpulkan gambar kalian biar Ssaem bisa memberikan nilai untuk gambar kalian"

"Neee caem..."

Anak-anak itupun berebut memberikan gambar mereka kepada Kyunie. Lalu setelah itu mereka berhamburan keluar kelas. Kyunie membereskan gambar-gambar hasil anak-anak didiknya. Saat hendak keluar kelas ia melihat Soohyun masih duduk dikursinya. Ia pun menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hyunnie, kenapa Hyunnie tidak keluar seperti teman-teman yg lain?"

"Hyunnie, tidak membawa bekal Hyunnie, Caem.."

"Tidak membawa bekal?"

"Ne, appa keciangan jadi tidak cempat memacak bekal untuk Hyunnie. Hyunnie juga tidak calapan"

"Apa Hyunnie punya uang?" Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, Hyunnie mau ikut Ssaem kekantin? nanti kita beli makanan untuk Hyunnie, Hyunnie pasti lapar kan?"

"Benalkah caem?"

"Tentu saja.. kajja kita kekantin. Hyunnie boleh makan apapun yg Hyunnie inginkan"

"Ne Caem.." Kyunie pun menggandeng tangan Soohyun sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedih saat melihat Soohyun.

*******

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Anak-anak berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas masing-masing dan menghampiri orangtua mereka yg sudah menunggu didepan kelas. Kyunie melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yg ingin ia tanyakan pada sang ayah.

"Appa.."

"Oh Anakku, masuklah nak.." Kyunie pun masuk dan duduk didepan sang ayah.

"Ada apa? kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Eum.. aku ingin bertanya tentang salah satu muridku dikelas A yg bernama Choi Soohyun"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa appa, hanya saja Kyunie melihat ia sangat pendiam, tidak seperti anak-anak yg lain"

"Ia memang salah satu murid yg cukup pendiam, walaupun begitu ia termasuk murid yg pandai. Ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama ayahnya. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya. Setau ayah, ayah anak itu bekerja sebagai officeboy di perusahaan Jung Corp"

"Oh.. begitu.. Yasudah appa, kalau begitu Kyunie pulang duluan ya"

"Kau tidak ingin pulang bersama Appa?"

"Tidak appa, nanti Kyunie minta dijemput ahjussi Kang saja. Kyunie pulang dulu appa"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan sayang"

Kyunie pun keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Saat hendak menuju gerbang sekolah ia melihat Soohyun sedang duduk di ayunan seorang diri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tigapuluh menit.

"Hyunnie..." Gadis kecil itupun mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ada yg memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Hyunnie belum pulang? apa Appa Hyunnie belum menjemput?"

"Appa Hyunnie belum datang, Caem. Kata appa Hyunnie ga boleh kemana-mana kalau appa belum menjemput Hyunnie"

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa kan kalau Ssaem menemani Hyunnie sampai appa Hyunnie datang?"

"Ne Caem.."

"Memang biasanya Appa Hyunnie selalu terlambat menjemput Hyunnie?"

"Ne Caem, coalnya appa bekelja dulu. Kalau cudah jam istilahat balu appa menjemput Hyunnie lalu mengantalkan Hyunnie pulang. Cetelah itu appa kembali bekelja dan pulang caat cole"

"Lalu Hyunnie dirumah bersama siapa?"

"Cendilian, Caem.."

"Sendirian? memangnya Hyunnie tidak takut dirumah sendirian?"

"Ani, Hyunnie cudah biaca ditinggal appa bekelja. Kata Appa Hyunnie ga boleh takut coalnya umma pasti akan melindungi Hyunnie dan celalu belcama Hyunnie"

Lagi-lagi Kyunie terharu mendengar jawaban Hyunnie. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sesak dihatinya. Obrolan guru dan murid itu pun terhenti saat seseorang datang dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Baby Hyunnie.."

"Appaaa..." Hyunnie segera bangkit lalu memeluk sang ayah

TBC or End?

Cerita baru.. Pertemuan pertama Siwon sm Ibu Guru Kyunie. Eotte chingu? jelek kah?maklum msh amatiran. Pengen tau respon readers gmn.. so review juseyo^^..


	2. Chapter 2

"You're My Last Love"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Tan (Cho) Hankyung  
\- Kim (Cho) Heechul  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Choi Soo Hyun (Siwon's child)  
\- and other cast...

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yg juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yg mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 1

"Lalu Hyunnie dirumah bersama siapa?"

"Cendilian, Caem.."

"Sendirian? memangnya Hyunnie tidak takut dirumah sendirian?"

"Ani, Hyunnie cudah biaca ditinggal appa bekelja. Kata Appa Hyunnie ga boleh takut coalnya umma pasti akan melindungi Hyunnie dan celalu belcama Hyunnie"

Lagi-lagi Kyunie terharu mendengar jawaban Hyunnie. Entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa sesak dihatinya. Obrolan guru dan murid itu pun terhenti saat seseorang datang dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Baby Hyunnie.."

"Appaaa..." Hyunnie segera bangkit lalu memeluk sang ayah.

PART 2

"Hey sayang, maaf ya appa terlambat lagi menjemputmu"

"Ga apa-apa, Appa.. Hyunnie ngelti kok. Lagian Hyunnie juga ditemenin cama Caem Hyunnie. Appa mau kenalan?"

"Uh? Ah.. annyeong haseyo saenim.. Choi Siwon imnida, saya ayahnya Hyunnie. Maaf bila saya merepotkan anda"

"Ne annyeong haseyo tuan Choi, Cho Kyuhyunie imnida. Tidak apa-apa saya justru senang bisa menemani Hyunnie"

"Appa, Hyunnie lapel. Kita pulang yuk"

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu Cho saenim, kami pamit pulang dulu. Terimakasih sudah menemani anak saya"

"Ne tuan Choi sama-sama, hati-hati dijalan"

"Caem, Hyunnie pulang dulu ya. Coalnya Hyunnie udah lapel. Telimakacih cudah nemenin Hyunnie. Campai beltemu becok Caem yeppoo"

"Ahaha, ne Hyunnie yeppo hati-hati dijalan ne"

"Ayo appa kita pulang"

"Ne, Saenim saya permisi dulu" Siwon sedikit menunduk sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyunie.

Siwon dan Hyunnie pun berjalan meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak tersebut dan berjalan menuju halte bus yg terletak tak jauh dari sekolah Hyunnie. Siwon tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi dikarenakan kondisi perekonomiannya. Ia bersyukur setidaknya sang anak masih bisa bersekolah walaupun masih TK. Setelah sampai dihalte mereka pun duduk sambil menunggu bus. Tidak berapa lama bus yg mereka tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Beruntung masih ada tempat duduk dan bus tidak terlalu penuh jadi Siwon dan Hyunnie tidak terlalu berdesak-desakkan saat didalam bus.

"Sayang, nanti kita mampir ke kedai ahjumma Lee sekalian makan siang"

"Ne appa, Hyunnie juga kangen pengen makan jajangmyun nya ahjumma Lee"

Tidak berapa lama bus pun berhenti. Siwon dan Hyunnie segera turun lalu mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kedai jajangmyeon langganan mereka. Masih ada waktu empat puluh menit sebelum Siwon kembali bekerja. Mereka pun masuk kedalam kedai yg langsung disambut oleh pemilik kedai.

"Annyeong Siwon-ah, annyeong Hyunnie sayang.."

"Oh Jumma annyeong.. jumma Hyunnie lapel, Hyunnie pecan jajangmyun cepelti biaca ne, cetengah polci"

"Ne, nanti ahjumma buatkan pesanan Hyunnie. Kau ingin makan apa, nak Siwon?"

"Ah seperti biasa saja ahjumma.."

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba menu lain?"

"Ah tidak ahjumma, uang saya pas-pasan. Mungkin nanti kalau saya memiliki uang lebih saya pesan yg lain"

"Aigoo.. kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja. Kalau kau ingin yg lain ahjumma bisa buatkan. Soal uang kau bisa membayarnya kapan-kapan"

"Ne terimakasih ahjumma. Tapi saat ini saya ingin menu seperti biasa saja"

"Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar ne.."

Ahjumma Lee pun pergi kedapur membuatkan pesanan Siwon dan Hyunnie. Tidak berapa lama ahjumma Lee datang membawakan pesanan Siwon dan Hyunnie.

"Ja.. pesanan datang.. ini untuk Hyunnie, dan ini untuk nak Siwon"

"Telimakacih jumma.."

"Sama-sama sayang, ahjumma tinggal dulu ya, selamat makan.."

"Uhm!"

"Baby, sebelum makan kita berdoa dulu ne"

"Ne appa.." Hyunnie pun memejamkan matanya mulai berdoa dalam hati.

"Amin.. selamat makan.."

"Appa.. menulut appa Kyu Caem tu bagaimana?"

"Kyu Ssaem? ehmm.. Dari yg appa lihat Kyu ssaem itu cantik dan juga baik. Memang kenapa Hyunnie bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ani.. Hyunnie cuma bayangin ceandainya Kyu caem bica jadi umma Hyunnie"

UHUK... Siwon tersedak air yg sedang diminumnya.

"Appa.. appa kenapa? appa baik-baik caja kan? Appa jangan bikin Hyunnie takut"

"Hahhh.. appa tidak apa-apa sayang, jangan khawatir"

"Huh appa nih cepelti anak kecil caja. Maca minum caja campe telcedak"

"Appa hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Kenapa Hyunnie bisa membayangkan Kyu Ssaem.. em.. jadi umma Hyunnie?"

"Coalnya Hyunnie cuka cama Kyu caem yg cantik juga baik cama Hyunnie. Hyunnie juga pengen ngelacain punya umma cepelti teman-teman Hyunnie yg lain" ucap Hyunnie sambil menunduk.

Siwon menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menatap putri tunggalnya yg sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tau pasti anaknya tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Hey Hyunnie baby, lihat appa.."

Hyunnie pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah sang ayah yg berada disampingnya. Siwon bisa melihat mata anaknya memerah karena menahan tangisan. Ia tau sang anak pasti ingin seperti anak-anak yg lain yg memiliki orangtua lengkap. Namun apa daya sampai saat ini Siwon belum menemukan wanita yg cocok. Apalagi ia hanya seorang duda dan tidak memiliki banyak harta. Mana ada wanita yg mau dengannya, fikir Siwon. Ia pun memeluk sang anak sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Maafkan appa sayang.. selama ini appa belum bisa membuat Hyunnie bahagia. Appa berjanji suatu saat nanti jika sudah waktunya Hyunnie pasti akan memiliki umma baru"

"Benalkah appa?"

"Ne.. tentu saja"

"Cepelti Kyu Caem?"

"Ehm.. i-iya.."

"Kapan appa?"

"Entahlah, appa juga belum tahu. Kalau Hyunnie ingin umma baru Hyunnie harus sabar menunggu. Hyunnie mau kan bersabar?"

"Uhm.. Hyunnie mau belcabal cupaya bica punya umma balu. Tapi Hyunnie pengennya Kyu caem yg jadi umma Hyunnie, boleh ya appa?"

"Ah.. begini sayang.. soal jodoh itu sudah diatur sama Tuhan. Kita tidak tau siapa jodoh kita kelak karena itu rahasia Tuhan. Bisa jadi kalau Tuhan menghendaki appa sama Kyu ssaem berjodoh, Kyu Ssaem bisa jadi ummanya Hyunnie"

"Oh jadi begitu ya appa.. kalau begitu Hyunnie akan minta cama Tuhan cupaya Kyu Caem bica jadi umma Hyunnie"

"Yasudah sekarang kita lanjutkan makannya. Sebentar lagi appa harus kembali bekerja"

"Ne appa.." Kedua ayah dan anak itu pun melanjutkan makan mereka yg sempat tertunda.

Sementara itu di Mansion Cho..

Kyuhyunie baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Rumahnya nampak sepi. Ayahnya belum datang sementara ibunya pasti sedang berada dibutiknya. Ia pun segera naik menuju kamarnya yg berada di lantai dua. Ia masuk kekamarnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Mendadak ia teringat saat tadi bertemu dengan ayah dari Soohyun. Entah mengapa ia merasakan debaran aneh pada jantungnya saat melihat pria itu tersenyum. Jujur ia sedikit terpesona dan.. entahlah ia sendiri bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

"Ya Tuhan.. kenapa tadi jantungku berdebar-debar ya saat melihat ayahnya Soohyun. Apa jangan-jangan... Oh astaga.. apa yg sedang kufikirkan? Ah sebaiknya aku mandi dulu saja" Kyunie segera bangun lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia perlu berendam agar fikirannya tidak kacau.

Siwon sudah mengantarkan anaknya pulang kerumah. Ia pun tengah bersiap untuk kembali bekerja.

"Hyunnie baby, appa berangkat dulu ne. Hyunnie baik-baik dirumah jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu sampai appa pulang. Kalau Hyunnie lapar diatas meja ada makanan pemberian dari ahjumma Lee"

"Ne appa.. Hyunnie akan jaga lumah baik-baik dan menunggu campai appa pulang"

"Anak pintar.. sekarang ppoppo appa dulu"

"Muach.. muach.." Hyunnie mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ayahnya.

"Okey.. appa pergi dulu.. jangan lupa kunci pintunya"

"Ayay kapten"

"Bye sayang.."

"Dah appa, hati-hati keljanya dan cepat pulang" Setelah sang ayah pergi Hyunnie pun segera masuk lalu mengunci pintu sesuai pesan sang ayah.

TBC..

Chap 2 is up.. gimana chingu masih pantas lanjut kah? so review juseyo^^.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're My Last Love"

Cast : - Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Tan (Cho) Hankyung  
\- Kim (Cho) Heechul  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Choi Soo Hyun (Siwon's child)  
\- and other cast...

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yg juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yg mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 2

"Hyunnie baby, appa berangkat dulu ne. Hyunnie baik-baik dirumah jangankemana-mana. Tunggu sampai appa pulang. Kalau Hyunnie lapar diatas meja ada makanan pemberian dari ahjumma Lee"

"Ne appa.. Hyunnie akan jaga lumah baik-baik dan menunggu campai appa pulang"

"Anak pintar.. sekarang ppoppo appa dulu"

"Muach.. muach.." Hyunnie mencium pipi kanan dan kiri ayahnya.

"Okey.. appa pergi dulu.. jangan lupa kunci pintunya"

"Ayay kapten"

"Bye sayang.."

"Dah appa, hati-hati keljanya dan cepat pulang"

Setelah sang ayah pergi Hyunnie pun segera masuk lalu mengunci pintu sesuai pesan sang ayah.

PART 3

SKIP TIME

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Siwon sampai dirumahnya. Siwon yg biasanya pulang jam lima sore terpaksa ikut lembur dua jam dikarenakan ada beberapa karyawan yg harus lembur. Pintu rumahnya masih terkunci. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci cadangan rumahnya.

Ceklek

Siwon pun segera masuk dan meletakkan sepatu usang nya dirak sepatu dan sandal. Hah.. bahkan untuk mengganti sepatunya yg sudah usang saja ia belum mampu. Ia pun melihat sepatu sekolah anaknya yg sudah sedikit berlubang. Ia berharap gajian nanti ia bisa membelikan anaknya sepatu baru.

Sebelum pulang ia mampir ke kedai ahjumma Lee membeli lauk untuk makan malam ia dan anaknya. Untung ia masih punya sedikit uang jadi malam ini ia dan anaknya tidak hanya makan ramen.

Siwon meletakkan kantong plastik yg ia bawa keatas meja lalu ia pun mengambil piring untuk memindahkan lauk yg ia beli. Saat ia melihat isi kantong plastiknya ternyata bukan hanya satu macam melainkan ada empat macam lauk. Seingatnya ia tadi hanya membeli kimchi saja dan ia tidak menelitinya lagi saat ahjumma Lee menyerahkan pesanannya. Ia terburu-buru pulang karena ia mengingat anaknya pasti belum makan. Pantas saja kantong itu terasa sedikit berat.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar anaknya yg kebetulan tidak dikunci. Rupanya sang anak sudah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannnya. Siwon segera membangunkan Soohyun untuk makan malam.

"Hyunnie baby.. ireona.."

"Hmm.. cebental lagi caem.."

"Aigo.. ini appa nak, bangunlah makan dulu.."

"Huh, ap-appa?"

"Ne ini appa, ayo bangun kita makan dulu, Hyunnie pasti belum makan kan?"

"Ne, Hyunnie nunggu appa pulang, eh malah ketidulan"

"Yasudah.. sekarang bangun lalu cuci muka dulu. Setelah itu kita makan, appa tunggu di meja makan, ne?"

"Ne appa.."

Siwon pun keluar dari kamar Hyunnie diikuti sang anak yg berjalan dibelakangnya agak sempoyongan karena baru bangun.

"Aigo.. buka matamu sayang awas nanti nabrak.."

"Hehehe.."

Setelah mencuci mukanya Soohyun segera menuju meja makan dimana sang ayah sudah menunggunya. Ia bisa melihat bermacam-macam lauk ada dimeja.

"Appa, kenapa banyak cekali? apa kita akan kedatangan tamu?"

"Tidak sayang, ahjumma Lee memberikan sebagian untuk makan malam kita"

"Oh, Hyunnie pikil kita akan kedatangan tamu"

"Sebelum makan kita berdoa dulu"

"Okey appa.."

"Amin..."

"Nah baby, kau ingin apa biar appa ambilkan"

"Eum.. japchae cama kimchi caja appa"

"Eoh, kau tak ingin bulgoginya?

"Ani appa, bulgoginya untuk calapan caja ne, jadi becok pagi kan tinggal dihangatkan caja"

"Baiklah.. ini makan yg banyak sayang biar Hyunnie cepat tumbuh besar dan sehat"

"Ne appa.. appa juga makan yg banyak bial keljanya cemangat..."

"Aigoo.. appa memang selalu semangat saat bekerja baby"

"Juga bial cemangat deketin Kyu caem, hihihi"

"Mwo? aigoo anak appa ini, sudah bisa menggoda appa ya? sudah, ayo cepat makan sayang"

Dalam hati Siwon bersyukur masih ada orang yg baik hati terhadap ia dan anaknya ditengah kondisi ekonominya yg memprihatinkan. Ia bisa melihat sang anak makan dengan lahap. Sesekali sang anak tersenyum kearahnya dengan kedua pipinya yg menggembung lucu.

########

Kyuhyun sedang makan malam bersama ayah dan ibunya. Entah kenapa sejak tadi ia terfikirkan Soohyun. Apa yg sekarang muridnya itu lakukan saat ayahnya bekerja? apakah ia sendirian dirumahnya? apakah ia sudah makan atau belum? apakah...

"Kyubaby, kenapa nak? kenapa melamun saat makan? apa kau sakit?" tanya sang umma Cho Heechul melihat sang anak terdiam saat makan.

"Ah, a-ani umma, kyu tidak apa-apa kok"

"Benarkah? tapi dari tadi umma perhatikan seperti ada yg sedang kau fikirkan"

"Tidak ada umma, hanya sedang mengingat nama-nama murid Kyu saja"

"Yasudah lanjutkan makannya sayang. Jangan sampai nanti kamu sakit. Makan sayurnya sayang"

"Ummaaa.. umma kan tau Kyu tidak suka.. sayur"

"Aishh kau ini, sudah besar masih saja seperti anak kecil. Sayur itu bagus untuk daya tahan tubuhmu Kyu baby.."

"Tapi Kyu tidak suka, umma.."

"Sudahlah yeobo.. jangan paksakan anak kita untuk makan sayur, apa kau ingin nanti terjadi apa-apa dengan anak gadismu ini, hm?" sang Appa menengahi perdebatan istri dan anak gadisnya.

"Hahh.. kalian berdua selalu saja sekongkol"

"Sudah ayo lanjutkan makannya"

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kyuhyunie lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya yg berada dilantai dua. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin malam yg berhembus menggerak-gerakkan rambut hitam panjangnya. Entah kenapa dari semua muridnya ia malah terfikirkan Soohyun, bocah cantik yg mungkin tidak seberuntung seperti teman-temannya yg lain. Setiap melihat mata bocah itu ia merasakan Soohyun seperti membutuhkannya, entahlah ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Kyubaby, boleh appa masuk?"

"Ne appa, masuklah.. pintunya tidak dikunci"

Cho Hankyung pun masuk dan melihat putri semata wayangnya tengah berada dibalkon kamarnya.

"Apa yg sedang putri Appa ini fikirkan, eoh?"

"Ani, Appa.. Kyu hanya sedang menikmati udara malam"

"Jangan berbohong pada Appamu ini, sayang.. apa kau sedang memikirkan.. Choi Soohyun?"

"Ah? ba-bagaimana Appa bisa tahu?"

"Appa melihat saat tadi siang kau menemani anak itu sampai ayahnya datang menjemput, dan saat mereka berdua pulang. Kau bahkan masih terdiam saat mereka sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya, apa.. kau jatuh cinta dengan ayah dari Soohyun?"

"Ap-appa bicara apa sih? aku saja baru bertemu dengan ayahnya Soohyun tadi siang"

"Oh.. tapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk anak Appa jatuh cinta kan?"

"Appa..."

"Hahaha.. Appa senang kalau kau bisa jatuh cinta lagi, nak.. Appa ingin melihatmu bahagia bersama orang yg kau cintai"

"Aku juga sekarang bahagia Appa, bahagia karena masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang Appa dan Umma"

"Maksud Appa bahagia bersama pasangan hidupmu kelak. Kau sudah dewasa, putriku.. sudah saatnya kau mencari kebahagiaanmu yg sesungguhnya"

"Kalau nanti aku menikah, aku pasti akan meninggalkan Appa dan Umma" ucap Kyuhyunie dengan nada sedih.

"Itu sudah pasti.. Sebagai seorang istri, kau harus ikut suamimu dimanapun suamimu tinggal, kau harus mengabdi dan berbakti pada suamimu. Appa dan Umma tidak akan mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau menikah, yg penting pria itu harus pria baik-baik dan bertanggung jawab pada putri Appa"

"Ne Appa.."

"Yasudah.. jangan terlalu lama diluar, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu sayang"

"Ne Appa.. terimakasih sudah menghibur Kyu"

Pagi menjelang, mentari sudah menampakkan sinar keemasannya yg menyinari bumi. Siwon terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Untung hari ini ia tidak bangun kesiangan seperti kemarin. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan sang anak.

TBC..

Chap 3 is up! mian kalo tmbh gaje n jelek chingu.. ditunggu reviewnya, gomawo^^..


	4. Chapter 4

"You're My Last Love"

Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Tan (Cho) Hankyung  
\- Kim (Cho) Heechul  
\- Choi Jiwon  
\- Choi Soo Hyun (Siwon's child)

New cast :  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yg juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yg mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev part 3

"Kalau nanti aku menikah, aku pasti akan meninggalkan Appa dan Umma" ucap Kyuhyunie dengan nada sedih.

"Itu sudah pasti.. Sebagai seorang istri, kau harus ikut suamimu dimanapun suamimu tinggal, kau harus mengabdi dan berbakti pada suamimu. Appa dan Umma tidak akan mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau menikah, yg penting pria itu harus pria baik-baik dan bertanggung jawab pada putri Appa"

"Ne Appa.."

"Yasudah.. jangan terlalu lama diluar, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu sayang"

"Ne Appa.. terimakasih sudah menghibur Kyu"

#####WonKyu#####

Pagi menjelang, mentari sudah menampakkan sinar keemasannya yg menyinari bumi. Siwon terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Untung hari ini ia tidak bangun kesiangan seperti kemarin. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ia lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan sang anak.

PART 4

Siwon pun segera membuat omellette untuk sarapan pagi ini. Tidak lupa ia juga membuatkan bekal untuk putri cantiknya dengan menu sederhana. Hah ia hanya berharap bisa secepatnya memiliki istri yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Setelah selesai membuat sarapan Siwon segera masuk kekamar sang anak. Ia melihat anaknya masih asyik bergelung dibawah selimut tipis kesayangannya dengan memeluk boneka teddy bear pemberian Siwon saat Soohyun berumur tiga tahun.

"Baby.. bangun nak sudah siang, bukankah Hyunnie harus sekolah?"

"Eumhhh.. ne appa.."

Soohyun bangun dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup dan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul, sepertinya ia masih mengantuk.

"Ayo bangun sayang lalu segera mandi. Atau kau ingin appa mandikan?

"Ani appa! Hyunnie cudah becal. Hyunnie bica mandi cendili" Soohyun langsung terbangun begitu mendengar sang ayah ingin memandikannya.

"Ahaha.. baiklah.. appa tunggu diluar ne. Appa sudah siapkan seragam Hyunnie"

"Ne appa.."

Siwon segera keluar dari kamar putrinya. Ia pun masuk kekamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerjanya. Sang anak memang sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri meskipun umurnya baru lima tahun. Ia bukanlah anak yang manja dan Siwon bersyukur akan hal itu.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam Soohyun keluar dari kamarnya lalu menemui sang ayah yang sudah menunggunya untuk sarapan bersama.

#SKIP

Siwon dan Soohyun sampai didepan gerbang Hanyang Kindergarden.

"Nah baby.. belajar yang rajin ne, jangan nakal. Appa sudah menaruh bekal ditas Hyunnie, jangan lupa dimakan. Nanti siang appa jemput Hyunnie"

"Ne appa.. oh iya appa, eumm.."

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Itu... eumm bolehkah kapan-kapan Hyunnie ajak Kyu caem kelumah?"

"Huh? Hyunnie ingin mengajak Kyu Ssaem kerumah?"

"Ne appa... boleh yaa? pliiiss.." mohon Soohyun dengan menampilkan puppy eyesnya yang selalu bisa meluluhkan sang ayah.

"Hmm.. baiklah, tapi kalau Kyu ssaemnya sedang sibuk baby Hyunnie tidak boleh memaksa ya?"

"Okeee appa.. telimakacih, Hyunnie cayaaang bangett cama appa"

"Appa juga sangat menyayangimu.. Ja, sekarang baby Hyunnie masuk kekelas, appa pergi bekerja dulu ne"

"Ne appa.. hati-hati dijalan"

#####WonKyu#####

Kyuhyun baru saja sampai didepan gerbang Hanyang kindergarden dan turun dari mobil saat ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang memanggilnya.

"Kyunie imoooooo"

Kyuhyun celingukan mencari sumber suara sampai kedua matanya melihat bocah laki-laki berumur empat tahun yang tingginya melebihi anak-anak seusianya berlari kearahnya. Dia adalah Jung Changmin, anak dari sang kakak Cho Jaejoong atau sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah.."

Hup

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk keponakan evil kesayangannya saat bocah laki-laki itu menubruknya.

"Kyu imooo.. Minnie kangen cekali.. imo kenapa ga pelnah maen kelumah Minnie lagi?"

"Ahaha.. maafkan imo sayang.. akhir-akhir ini imo sedang sibuk jadi belum sempat mengunjungi Minnie. Ah ya, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? mana appa dan ummamu?"

"Aish imo.. Minnie kan cekalang cekolah dicini, imo ga liat Minnie pake baju celagam? appa cama umma cedang diluangan halabeoji, kalena Minnie bocan jadi Minnie kelual caja"

Kyuhyun melihat baju yang dipakai Changmin, memang benar itu seragam Hanyang. Jadi benar keponakannya yang evil ini akan bersekolah disini, padahal umurnya baru empat tahun.

"Yasudah sekarang kita kembali keruangan harabeoji, nanti ummamu bisa heboh kalau tau anak tampannya menghilang"

"Baiklah imo.. tapi gendong Minnie ne, Minnie cape dalitadi jalan-jalan cali imo ga ketemu-ketemu"

"Aigoo.. dasar anak manja" Kyuhyun pun lalu menggendong Changmin ala koala.

Tidak berapa lama mereka pun sampai didepan ruangan kepala sekolah yang tak lain ruangan ayahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk.."

"Appa.."

"Oh Kyunie, masuklah sayang, Oh Minnie? bagaimana kau bisa bersama imomu?"

"Tadi Minnie bocan telus jalan-jalan kelual halabeoji, telus Minnie beltemu imo didepan gelbang"

"Benar appa, untung saja Changmin tidak pergi kejalan raya. Waah.. ada tamu rupanya.. Annyeong kakak ipar, annyeong Nyonya Jung"

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah"

"Yakk dasar dongsaeng evil! kau tidak merindukan kakakmu yang paling cantik ini eoh?"

"Kakakku? kakak yang mana ya?"

"Yak!"

Jaejoong hendak mendaratkan jitakan sayangnya untuk sang adik kalau saja Yunho tidak menahan tangannya. Sementara sang ayah Cho Hankyung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua putrinya yg sudah biasa seperti itu, kadang akur kadang tidak. Hankyung paham semenjak Jaejoong pindah ke mansion Jung, sang anak bungsu sangat kesepian, tidak ada yang bisa dia jahili lagi selain sang kakak. Makanya setiap kali bertemu sang kakak jiwa evil nya pasti keluar.

"Boojae, sudahlah.. kau tau kan adikmu itu hanya bercanda"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, ia hampir saja lupa kalau sang adik meskipun perempuan memang sudah evil sejak kecil. Dan sekarang entah bagaimana ceritanya sifat evil sang adik menurun pada anaknya Changmin.

"Hehe, maaf Eonni, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu, kau sudah jarang berkunjung ke mansion lagi"

Kedua kakak dan adik itupun berpelukan layaknya telletubbies, saling melepas rindu.

"Hah.. mianhae adikku, kau tau sendiri aku sibuk mengelola butik dan caffe ku, tadinya aku ingin kau membantuku mengurus caffe sementara aku mengurus untuk butik, tapi ternyata kau sudah mengajar disini"

"Ya eonni, appa yang memintaku menggantikan Yuri eonni yang sedang cuti hamil, karena appa tau anak bungsunya ini jenius"

"Cih.. dasar narsis!"

"Itu fakta eonni, adikmu ini memang jenius, benarkan appa?"

"Sudahlah Jae, Kyunie, kalian ini apa tidak lelah berdebat terus? setiap bertemu pasti seperti kucing dan anjing"

"Eitss appa, bukan kucing dan anjing, tapi kucing dan gajah"

"Mwo? Yak, jadi kau mengataiku gajah?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu"

"Aku belum tuli Cho, tadi kau bilang kucing dan gajah"

"Kau juga masih seorang Cho, eonni.."

"Kau-"

"Hentikan anak-anak!" Cho Hankyung menengahi perdebatan kedua putrinya. Hahh, sungguh kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun pun terdiam karena suara sang appa sudah mulai meninggi.

"Mianhae, appa" ucap mereka kompak

"Yunho-ah, maafkan sikap kedua putriku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, abeoji.. saya mengerti. Mungkin itu salah satu cara mereka menyampaikan kasih sayang dan rasa rindu mereka satu sama lain"

Sementara Changmin tidak begitu menghiraukan perdebatan umma dan imonya, ia lebih memilih fokus memakan cookies yang dibawanya dari rumah.

TBC...

Chap 4 is up!  
Akhirnyaaaa bisa updet lagiii setelh bbrp hri ne ffn errorr yg masih menunggu ff ini? review juseyo^^


	5. Chapter 5

"You're My Last Love"

Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun (Siwon's child)  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul

New cast :  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yg juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yg mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 4

"Sudahlah Jae, Kyunie, kalian ini apa tidak lelah berdebat terus? setiap bertemu pasti seperti kucing dan anjing"

"Eitss appa, bukan kucing dan anjing, tapi kucing dan gajah"

"Mwo? Yak, jadi kau mengataiku gajah?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu"

"Aku belum tuli Cho, tadi kau bilang kucing dan gajah"

"Kau juga masih seorang Cho, eonni.."

"Kau-"

"Hentikan anak-anak!" Cho Hankyung menengahi perdebatan kedua putrinya. Hahh, sungguh kepalanya mendadak pusing.

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun pun terdiam karena suara sang appa sudah mulai meninggi.

"Mianhae, appa" ucap mereka kompak

"Yunho-ah, maafkan sikap kedua putriku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, abeoji.. saya mengerti. Mungkin itu salah satu cara mereka menyampaikan kasih sayang dan rasa rindu mereka satu sama lain"

Sementara Changmin tidak begitu menghiraukan perdebatan umma dan imonya, ia lebih memilih fokus memakan cookies yang dibawanya dari rumah.

PART 5

"Kyunie, lebih baik kau bawa Changmin ke kelasmu, karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Appa akan keluar sebentar"

"Ne appa. Kajja Minnie ikut imo, kita akan mulai belajar bersama teman-temanmu yang lain"

"Benalkah imo?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Apa meleka cantik-cantik dan cekci?"

"Mwo? Yak Jung Changmin, siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara begitu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Appa.. Minnie celing dengal appa bilang kalo umma itu wanita paling cantik dan cekci, makanya Min pengen cali pacal yang cantik juga cekci cepelti umma"

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan sang anak. Astaga, suaminya itu benar-benar...

"JUNG YUNHOOOO... Kenapa kau mengajari anakku kata-kata seperti itu eoh? Bisa-bisanya kau meracuni fikiran polos Changmin. Dasar beruang mesum! Rasakan ini.." Jaejoong memukuli Yunho dengan tas tangannya.

"Aww ampuun Boojae.. aku tidak pernah meracuni fikiran Minnie.. kau salah paham chagiie..auww.. auww hentikan Boo"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah pergi dari ruangan itu, lebih baik menghindari induk gajah? yang sedang mengamuk. Percayalah, sungguh menyeramkan jika kakaknya itu sudah mengamuk.

Kita tinggalkan pasangan suami-istri yang sedang 'bermesraan' itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.." Kyuhyun masuk kekelasnya sambil menggandeng Changmin

"Celamat Pagi, Caeeemm..."

"Hari ini kalian punya teman baru.. Nah Minnie, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu.."

"Annyeong haceyo, Jung Changmin imnida, umul empat taun, hobi Minnie makan. Minnie cali teman juga cali pacal yang cantik cepelti umma Min.."

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia pun segera mengalihkan perhatian murid-muridnya.

"Anak-anak.. Changmin ini keponakan Ssaem, jadi Ssaem harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengan Changmin. Mengerti anak-anak?"

"Nee caeemmm.."

"Nah Changmin.. kau bisa duduk di... eumm..."

Changmin menarik-narik rok Kyuhyun meminta perhatian imonya.

"Ada apa Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjongkok

"Imo, Minnie pengen duduk dicebelah pojok cama cewe itu" ucap Changmin seraya menunjuk kearah pojok kanan yang kebetulan kosong, tepatnya disebelah Soohyun.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Changmin.

"Ah.. kau ingin duduk disana?

"Ne imo.. kacian dia duduknya cendilian, bial Min temenin aja" ucap Changmin sambil melihat kearah Soohyun.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk disana"

Changmin pun segera berlari kearah pojokan dan duduk disebelah Soohyun.

"Baiklah anak-anak.. kita mulai pelajaran hari ini.."

Sementara itu dimeja belakang..

"Hai.."

Soohyun pun menoleh sambil menatap Changmin tapi tidak membalas sapaannya.

"Aku Changmin, tapi kamu boleh panggil Minnie. Nama kamu ciapa?"

"Choi Coohyun"

"Nama yang cantik, cepelti olangnya" Lagi-lagi Soohyun hanya terdiam menanggapi ocehan Changmin.

#SKIP#

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, anak-anak bergegas keluar dari kelas, terkecuali Changmin dan Soohyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat Min-Hyun masih berada didalam kelas pun menghampiri keduanya.

"Hyunnie, Minnie, kalian tidak ingin istirahat keluar?"

"Hyunnie mau makan dicini caja caem, kebetulan Hyunnie bawa bekal" jawab Soohyun

"Minnie juga mau didalam caja temani Coohyun makan, imo"

"Memang Minnie bawa bekal?"

"Tentu caja, umma memacakkan bekal untuk Minnie" ucap Changmin seraya mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk anak seusianya dari dalam tasnya. Ia pun membuka kotak bekalnya dan WoW.. isinya lumayan banyak.

"Minnie-ah.. apa kau sanggup menghabiskan ini semua?"

"Ini belum cebelapa imo, kalo dilumah Min bica makan campe delapan kali cehali"

"Mwo? Delapan kali tapi badanmu masih tetap seperti ini? kemana perginya semua makanan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu caja macuk ke pelut Minnie"

Kyuhyun baru tau kalau ternyata keponakannya ini monsterfood. Astaga, dari mana asal nafsu makan Changmin yang besar seperti itu ya? Seingatnya nafsu makan sang kakak dan juga kakak iparnya tidak seperti itu.

Sementara Soohyun hanya terdiam menatap percakapan antara Ibuguru dan teman barunya. Soohyun pun sempat melihat isi kotak bekal Changmin yang nampaknya sangat lezat, tapi tak mungkin ia meminta pada Changmin, jadilah ia kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Masakan buatan sang ayah pun lumayan enak.

"Coohyunie, Hyunnie mau ini?" Changmin menawarkan makanannya pada Soohyun. Hal yang langka sebenarnya mengingat Changmin tidak akan mau berbagi makanannya pada orang lain, tapi sekarang Changmin justru menawarkannya pada Soohyun.

"Ani, itukan punyamu"

"Ga apa-apa, Minnie mau kok belbagi cama Hyunnie. Hyunnie jangan nolak ne, nanti Minnie bica cedih kalo Hyunnie nolak pembelian Minnie"

Changmin pun memberikan beberapa potong makanannya kepada Soohyun. Karena ia melihat kotak bekal Soohyun hanya berisi nasi dan telur gulung saja.

"Telimakacih"

"Cama-cama Hyunnie yeppo. Jadi kita belteman?"

"Uhm!"

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut pun tersenyum bangga pada keponakannya. Syukurlah Changmin mau berteman dengan Soohyun, dan sepertinya Soohyun juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Changmin.

"Caem.."

"Ya Hyunnie, ada apa?"

"Umm.. itu.. Kapan-kapan Hyunnie pengen ajak caem kelumah, tapi kalo caemnya ga cibuk, kalo caem cibuk Hyunnie ga akan makca ko"

"Ehmm.. baiklah, kapan-kapan Ssaem akan berkunjung kerumah Hyunnie. Tapi apa Hyunnie sudah minta ijin pada ayah Hyunnie kalau Hyunnie mengajak Ssaem berkunjung kerumah Hyunnie?"

"Cudah Caem, kata Appa boleh yang penting kalo caemnya cibuk Hyunnie ga boleh makca"

"Minnie boleh ikut ga?"

"Minnie pengen ikut kelumah Hyunnie?"

"Ne, boleh yaa Hyunnie yeppo, kita kan cudah belteman. Pliiiss"

"Emm.. gimana ya.. yaudah deh Minnie boleh ikut kelumah Hyunnie. Tapi dilumah Hyunnie ga punya banyak makanan"

"Ga apa-apa.. nanti Minnie bawain makanan yang buanyak buat Hyunnie yeppo, iya kan imo?"

"Iya sayang. Ah berhubung besok hari minggu, bagaimana kalau besok saja Ssaem sama Minnie kerumah Hyunnienya?"

"Ne imo.. Minnie cetuju.."

"Yacudah pulang nanti Hyunnie bilang ke appa"

TBC..

Chap 5 is up! Mian kelamaan apdetnya, masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutn ffku ini? review juseyo^^.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're My Last Love"

Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun (Siwon's child)  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul

New cast :  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yg juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yg mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 5

"Minnie boleh ikut ga?"

"Minnie pengen ikut kelumah Hyunnie?"

"Ne, boleh yaa Hyunnie yeppo, kita kan cudah belteman. Pliiiss"

"Emm.. gimana ya.. yaudah deh Minnie boleh ikut kelumah Hyunnie. Tapi dilumah Hyunnie ga punya banyak makanan"

"Ga apa-apa.. nanti Minnie bawain makanan yang buanyak buat Hyunnie yeppo, iya kan imo?"

"Iya sayang. Ah berhubung besok hari minggu, bagaimana kalau besok saja Ssaem sama Minnie kerumah Hyunnienya?"

"Ne imo.. Minnie cetuju.."

"Yacudah pulang nanti Hyunnie bilang ke appa"

###SKIP###

PART 6

Bel tanda bubar sekolah pun berbunyi. Anak-anak kelas A berebut keluar dari kelas lalu menghampiri orangtua masing-masing. Soohyun keluar dari kelas lalu melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ayunan. Dia menunggu sang ayah menjemputnya. Tidak berapa lama Changmin datang menghampiri Soohyun lalu duduk diayunan disebelah Soohyun.

"Hyunnie, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Hyunnie lagi nunggu appa, Minnie"

"Oh.. appa Hyunnie belum jemput ne?

"Iya"

"Yacudah Min temenin deh campe appa Hyunnie datang"

"Ga ucah, Min pulang aja nanti umma Min nyaliin"

"Ga apa-apa kok, nanti Min minta Kyu imo buat telpon umma kalo Min pulangnya telat"

"Minnie, gimana cih lacanya punya umma?"

"Huh? emang kenapa Hyunnie nanya gitu?"

"Coalnya.. Hyunnie udah ga punya umma. Kata appa, umma min cudah diculga cetelah lahilin Hyunnie" ucap Soohyun sambil menunduk.

"Oh.. maaf Min balu tau. Lasanya itu, emm gimana ya Min ngomongnya? pokonya enak deh kalo punya umma, tiap hali makan makanan enak, ada yang ngulusin Min, juga umma Min celalu nemenin Min cebelum bobo. Hyunnie juga pacti pengen ngelacain punya umma ya"

"Iya, Hyunnie pengen punya umma balu, tapi yang cepelti Kyu caem"

"Hah? kenapa cepelti Kyu imo?"

"Coalnya Hyunnie cuka cama Kyu caem. Kyu caem itu baik, cantik, lamah, pokonya Hyunnie mau punya umma yang cepelti Kyu caem"

"Aha! Min punya ide!" seru Changmin

"Ide apa Min?"

"Jadi gini, gimana kalo kita jodohin aja Kyu imo cama appa nya Hyunnie?"

"Jodohin itu... apa?"

"Jodohin itu.. emm kalo belhacil belalti Kyu caem bica jadi ummanya Hyunnie, eotte?"

"Jinjja? Min ga boong kan?"

"Iya benelan, tapi haluc belhacil dulu. Tapi ini lahacia kita beldua ya, Hyunnie jangan kacih tau capa-capa, yakcok?"

"Ne yakcok! Hyunnie ga akan kacih tau capa-capa. Tapi gimana calanya Min?"

"Celahin cama Min, nanti Min kacih tau calanya" ucap Changmin sambil celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Min cali ciapa?"

"Min cali Kyu imo, mana ya ko belum kelual.. ah! itu dia Kyu imo.. Imoooooooo..."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara lengkingan keponakan evilnya pun lantas menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Minnie belum pulang? umma Minnie belum jemput?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Belum imo, Min mau temenin Hyunnie dulu campe appa nya datang. Oh iya imo tolong telponin umma Min dong, bilangin ga ucah jempu, nanti Min pulangnya cama imo"

"Heeh? tumben kau ingin pulang dengan imo?"

"Ihh imo kepo deh. Cepetan telpon umma imo, nanti ummanya kebulu dateng"

"Ishhh dasar bocah. Yasudah tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun pun mengambil ponselnya lalu menelfon sang kakak Jung Jaejoong.

"[Yeoboseyo]"

"Ne eonni, eonni dimana? masih dikantor?"

"[Eonni masih dikantor, tapi sebentar lagi eonni akan jemput Changmin.. ada apa Kyu?]"

"Ah eonni tidak usah jemput Changmin, biar nanti Changmin pulang sama Kyu"

"[Ah benarkah? yasudah kalau begitu, kebetulan eonni juga masih sedikit sibuk, gomawo ne adikku yang cantik tapi evil]"

"Nee sama-sama induk gajah, bye.."

PIP

Kyuhyun segera mematikan sambungan telfonnya sebelum sang kakak mengamuk karena ia memanggilnya induk gajah.

"Telimakacih imo.. Oh iya imo gimana kalau cekalian caja kita ngantelin Hyunnie pulang, cekalian Min pengen tau lumah Hyunnie, boleh ya imoo.."

"Eh ga ucah Minnie, cebental lagi appa Hyunnie juga dateng kok"

"Hyunnie telpon caja appanya, bilang kalo ga ucah jemput kalena mau diantel cama Min cama Kyu imo juga"

"Tapi Hyunnie kan ga punya poncel"

Changmin pun melirik kearah imonya sambil mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya. Kyuhyun pun melihat kearah Changmin yang tengah menatapnya bak anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

"Apa?"

"Imoo nya Min yang cantiik.. tolong telponin appanya Hyunnie ne?"

"Mwo..? ta-tapi imo kan tidak punya nomor ponsel appanya Hyunnie"

"Hyunnie ada kok nomolnya appa. Appa nulis nomol appa dibuku Hyunnie, coalnya balang kali ada apa-apa. Ini caem nomol appa" ucap Soohyun seraya menyerahkan bukunya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu-ragu menerima buku Soohyun. Ia mulai mengetikkan nomor Siwon pada ponselnya lalu menekan tombol "Call". Kalau boleh jujur entah mengapa Kyuhyun mendadak gugup, jantungnya seolah berdetak lebih cepat tanpa ia tau apa penyebabnya.

"[Yeoboseyo..]"

"Yeo-yeoboseyo tuan Choi, saya Kyuhyun gurunya Soohyun.."

"[Ah.. ne Cho saem, saya fikir nomor siapa. Ada apa saem? sebentar lagi saya akan menjemput Soohyun]"

"Be-begini, kalau diizinkan saya dan keponakan saya berniat mengantarkan Soohyun pulang, soalnya keponakan saya memaksa ingin mengantarkan Soohyun sekalian ia ingin tau rumah Soohyun"

"[Ah begitu.. apa tidak merepotkan Cho saem]"

"Tidak sama sekali tuan Choi.."

"[Oh yasudah kalau begitu, terimakasih sebelumnya sudah mau mengantarkan anak saya]"

"Ne tuan Choi, sama-sama. Kalau begitu saya tutup telfonnya, maaf sudah mengganggu, annyeong tuan Choi"

"[Ne, tidak apa-apa Cho saem, annyeong]"

PIP

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ini sungguh aneh, ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan saat berbicara dengan ayahnya Soohyun. Dan sampai sekarang pun masih terasa.

"Sudah.. kalian ingin pulang sekarang?"

"Ne imo.. kita pulang cekalang aja, nanti kebulu cole"

"Baiklah, kajja Minnie, Hyunnie. Kebetulan Kang ahjussi juga sudah datang"

"Yeeeeyy kita ngantelin Hyunnie pulang, ayo Hyunnie.." Changmin pun langsung menggandeng tangan Soohyun menuju mobil. Kang ahjussi pun membukakan pintu mobil belakang untuk Changmin dan Soohyun, sementara Kyuhyun duduk didepan.

"Silahkan tuan muda"

"Telimakacih jucci.."

"Ahjussi, kita antarkan muridku dulu, baru setelah itu pulang"

"Baik nona.."

Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan TK menuju rumah Soohyun. Soohyun pun memberikan arahan jalan menuju rumahnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian sampailah mereka didepan sebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana yang nampak asri. Dikanan-kiri jalan setapak banyak pot tanaman berjejer rapi dengan bermacam-macam bunga warna-warni yang cantik.

"Wahh.. ini lumah Hyunnie?"

"Iya Minnie, ini lumah Hyunnie cama appa. Ayo caem, Minnie macuk dulu"

"Ahjussi tunggu sebentar ne"

"Baik nona.."

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Soohyun masuk kedalam. Sementara Changmin sendiri nampak antusias lalu mulai berlarian kesana-kemari mengejar kupu-kupu yang hinggap diatas bunga.

"Minnie jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh" Kyuhyun memperingati keponakan evilnya. Sampai kemudian..

BRUGH...

TBC..

Chap 6 is up! Mian klo tmbh gaje.. mian kalo pendek juga. Yang nunggu WonKyu moment sabar ya, mungkin chap depan nongol. Seperti biasa review juseyo^^.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're My Last Love"

Cast :- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun (Siwon's child)  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yg juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yg mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 6

"Ahjussi, kita antarkan muridku dulu, baru setelah itu pulang"

"Baik nona.."

Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan TK menuju rumah Soohyun. Soohyun pun memberikan arahan jalan menuju rumahnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian sampailah mereka didepan sebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana yang nampak asri. Dikanan-kiri jalan setapak banyak pot tanaman berjejer rapi dengan bermacam-macam bunga warna-warni yang cantik.

"Wahh.. ini lumah Hyunnie?"

"Iya Minnie, ini lumah Hyunnie cama appa. Ayo caem, Minnie macuk dulu"

"Ahjussi tunggu sebentar ne"

"Baik nona.." Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Soohyun masuk kedalam.

Sementara Changmin sendiri nampak antusias lalu mulai berlarian kesana-kemari mengejar kupu-kupu yang hinggap diatas bunga.

"Minnie jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh" Kyuhyun memperingati keponakan evilnya. Sampai kemudian..

BRUGH...

Part 7

"Minnie/Changmin!"

Kyuhyun dan Soohyun kompak berseru saat melihat Changmin terjatuh. Kyuhyun pun segera berlari mendekati Changmin dan membantunya bangun.

"Changmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa sayang? mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun membersihkan baju dan celana seragam Changmin dari tanah yang menempel.

"Minnie.. hiks.. Minnie ga apa-apa kan?"

"Hehehe.. Minnie ga apa-apa kok Hyunnie, imo.. jangan khawatir Minnie kan laki-laki"

"Tapi lutut Minnie beldalah.. hiks"

"Ga apa-apa Hyunnie, cuma luka cedikit aja kok"

"Kalo begitu caem ayo bawa Minnie kedalam, kita obatin luka Minnie"

"Baiklah, ayo sayang, kau masih bisa berjalan kan?"

"Ne imo"

Kyuhyun membantu Changmin berjalan. Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Soohyun dan duduk di sofa tua yang berada diruangan itu.

"Hyunnie, apa Hyunnie punya kotak p3k?"

"Uh? ne caem Hyunnie punya, dicamping lemali itu tapi tempatnya agak tinggi Hyunnie ga nyampe"

"Baiklah nanti Ssaem yang ambilkan"

Kyuhyun pun beranjak untuk mengambil kotak p3k. Sementara Soohyun duduk menemani Changmin.

"Minnie benelan ga apa-apa?"

"Iya Hyunnie Minnie ga apa-apa, cuma sedikit pelih aja, tapi nanti juga cembuh kok, Hyunnie jangan khawatil ne"

"Cini Hyunnie tiup bial ga pelih"

"Eeh...?"

Soohyun pun meniupi lutut Changmin sambil berucap kata-kata yang selalu ayahnya ucapkan saat ia sedang sakit atau terluka

"Cakit-cakit pelgilah, cembuh-cembuh datanglah.. ffuuhhh"

"Eotte? macih pelih ga?"

"Hehe.. udah ga pelih, makacih ya Hyunnie.. "

"Nee cama-cama"

Kyuhyun pun datang membawa kotak p3k kemudian duduk disamping Changmin.

"Nah Minnie.. kita obatin dulu lukamu biar ga infeksi" Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan luka dilutut Changmin menggunakan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol. Changmin sedikit meringis saat kapas basah itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Ssshh.. pelan-pelan imo"

"Ne.. ini imo juga pelan-pelan sayang"

Setelah selesai Kyuhyun membubuhkan bet*dine diatas lutut changmin yang terluka lalu menutupnya dengan kapas dan plester.

"Nahh selesai..."

"Telimakacih imo.. "

Tidak berapa lama ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah Soohyun..

Tok Tok Tok..

"Caem, Minnie, tunggu cebental ne, cepeltinya ada yang datang"

Soohyun segera berlari menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya

Ceklek

"Appaaa... "

"Hey sayang.. kau sudah makan?"

"Belum appa, Appa ko tumben cudah pulang?"

"Iya sayang, berhubung sekarang hari sabtu jadi appa bekerja hanya setengah hari"

"Ooh begitu.. Oh iya didalam ada teman Hyunnie juga.. ehm.. Kyu caem"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne appa.. ayo kedalam"

Soohyun segera menarik tangan sang ayah lalu membawanya untuk bertemu Changmin dan Ibu guru kesayangannya.

"Ah ada tamu rupanya.. annyeong haseyo Saenim"

"Ah ne Tuan Choi.. annyeong haseyo.."

"Annyeong haceyo appanya Hyunnie, kenalin aku Jung Changmin temannya Hyunnie" ucap Changmin memperkenalkan diri

"Ah iya, salam kenal juga nak Changmin.. Loh.. kenapa lututnya?"

"Jatuh tadi karena lali-lali, hehehe.. "

"Lain kali hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh"

"Ne jucci.. "

"Yasudah kalau begitu tuan Choi, kami permisi pulang dulu.. Hyunnie, Ssaem sama Minnie pulang dulu ne.."

"Ah nee Ssaem.. Terimakasih Sudan mau repot-report mengantarkan anak saya pulang"

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Choi"

"Yaaahh ..kok pulang cihh imoo.. Min kaan macih pengen maen cama Hyunnie"

"Besok kita bisa main kesini lagi sayang.. "

"Nee caem, tapi caem janji kan becok main kecini lagi?" Tanya Soohyun

"Iya sayang.. besok Ssaem sama Minnie pasti kesini lagi"

"Yeeeyy.. yacudah caem came Minnie hati-hati dijalan ne.."

"Hyunnie.. Min pulang dulu ne.. becok kita main lagi ne.. "

"Iya Minnie.. hati-hati dijalan"

"Mari saya antar kedepan Cho Saem"

"Ne Tuan Choi.. "

Siwon dan Soohyun pun mengantarkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin sampai didepan pagar.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Cho Ssaem dan hati-hati dijalan"

"Ne Tuan Choi.. kami permisi.. "

"Dadah Minnie.. campe ketemu becok.. "

"Ne Hyunnie yeppo.. dadaahh"

Tidak berapa lama mobil Kyuhyun pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

"Ayo sayang kita masuk"

"Ne appa.. Hyunnie lapel"

"Ayo kita makan.. kebetulan appa sudah beli makanan kesukaan Hyunnie.."

"Benalkah appa? Yeeeyy ago kita makan belcama appa.. "

Sementara itu dimobil Kyuhyun..

"Imo.. "

"Ya Minnie, kenapa?"

"Tadi waktu dicekolah Hyunnie nanya ke Minnie"

"Tanya apa?"

"Kata Hyunnie gimana lacanya punya umma, coalnya katanya ummanya Hyunnie cudah meninggal pas abis lahilin Hyunnie.. kacian ne imo, dali bayi Hyunnie ga bica ngelacain kacih cayang ummanya..."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar celotehan Changmin, sesungguhnya ia juga memikirkan Soohyun, ingin rasanya ia membantu Soohyun agar bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tapi ia bingung bagaimana caranya..

"... mooo.. Imooo.. "

"Ah.. ne Minnie.. kenapa?"

"Ishh jadi dalitadi imo ngelamun? ga dengelin min ngoceh panjang lebal udah kaya bulung beo. Huhh!" ujar Changmin seraya menyedekapkan tangannya lalu memajukan bibir imutnya. Pose ngambek yang sama persis dengan sang umma.

"Ahaha.. Imo dengerin kok sayang.. cuma tadi ada yang lagi imo fikirin saja"

"Imo mikilin ciapa cih? Hyunnie? atau Appanya Hyunnie?"

"Apa sih Minnie.. masih kecil udah bisa godain imo yaa"

"Hehehe.. imo, mau ga bantuin Hyunnie?"

"Eehh.. bantuin gimana maksudnya?"

TBC...

Chap 7 is up! mian kelamaan apdet nya.. Kira-kira Changmin minta bantuan apa yaa? yang nunggu Wonkyu moment tuh udh dikasih walaupun dikit. Tenang masih Ada chap depan. Masih ditunggu komennya chingu.. gomawo^^


	8. Chapter 8

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun (Siwon's child)  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwonmampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev part 7

"... mooo.. Imooo.. "

"Ah.. ne Minnie.. kenapa?"

"Ishh jadi dali tadi imo ngelamun? ga dengelin min ngoceh panjang lebal udah kaya bulung beo. Huhh!" ujar Changmin seraya menyedekapkan tangannya lalu memajukan bibir imutnya. Pose ngambek yang sama persis dengan sang umma.

"Ahaha.. Imo dengerin kok sayang.. cuma tadi ada yang lagi imo fikirin saja"

"Imo mikilin ciapa cih? Hyunnie? atau appanya Hyunnie?"

"Apa sih Minnie.. masih kecil udah bisa godain imo yaa"

"Hehehe.. imo, mau ga bantuin Hyunnie?"

"Eehh.. bantuin gimana maksudnya?"

Part 8

"Bantuin bial Hyunnie bica ngelacain kacih cayang ceolang umma.. "

"Emmm.. Jadi maksud Minnie.. "

"Imo mau kan nikah cama Ciwon jucci? Eeehh.. ngga.. yang benel pacalan dulu balu nikah, kaya umma cama appa Min, benel kan imo?"

"Heeeh.. dari mana kamu tau soal begitu? Terus tadi Minnie bilang apa? Imo sama Siwon ahjussi pa-pacaran?"

"Ne..! Minnie tau dali umma, coalnya tiap malem cebelum bobo umma celalu celita waktu jaman meleka pacalan campe akhilnya umma nelima lamalan appa, telus nikah deh"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengar celotehan Changmin, bisa-bisanya sang kakak si gajah centil alias Jung Jaejoong menceritakan hal seperti itu pada anaknya yang masih sangat kecil. Walaupun memang Changmin termasuk anak yang cerdas. Tapi bukankah seharusnya sebelum tidur itu membacakan dongeng ya?

"Minnie.. Dengerin imo ya, yang namanya orang pacaran atau menikah itu mereka harus saling menyayangi satu sama lain, dan juga perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan sayang.. Misalnya, imo suka sama Siwon ahjussi tapi Siwon ahjussinya ga suka sama imo, itu berarti imo ga boleh maksain keinginan imo. Biarlah semua berjalan sesuai apa yang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan. Walaupun imo juga ingin sekali membantu Hyunnie, Minnie ngerti sayang?"

"Oooh.. Jadi begitu ya imo, pelacaan itu ga bica dipakcain ya, tapi kalo kita belucaha ga ada calahnya kan imo?"

"Manusia boleh berusaha dan berencana, tapi tetap Tuhanlah yang menentukan segalanya"

Tidak terasa mereka pun sampai di Mansion Jung. Kang ahjussi turun lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Silahkan tuan muda"

"Telimakacih jucci.. "

Changmin pun menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk kedalam. Mansion Jung yang luasnya hampir sama dengan mansion Chopun nampak sepi. Tidak heran mengingat Yunho tengah berada di kantornya dan Jaejoong tengah mengurusi butiknya. Sedangkan tuan dan nyonya Jung tengah berada diluar negeri untuk perjalanan bisnis.

"Imo, boleh Min main ketempat halabeoji Cho? Min kangen cama halabeoji cama halmeoni Cho juga"

"Tentu saja boleh sayang, kajja Minnie ganti baju dulu lalu kita kerumah harabeoji Cho"

"Yeeeyy, ayo imo temenin Min ganti baju"

*****

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun sampai di Mansion Cho. Setelah keluar dari mobil Changmin segera berlari masuk kedalam mansion.

"Halmeoniiiii... "

"Minnie.. Jangan berlari nanti jatuh lagi" Kyuhyun segera mengejar keponakan evilnya, ia takut Changmin terjatuh lagi. Bisa habis ia dimarahi kakak centilnya kalau tau anak kesayangannya luka-luka.

"Changmin- ah.. Cucu kesayanganku.. Halmeoni didapur"

Brukk

Changmin pun memeluk kaki sang nenek. "Halmeonii.. Minnie kangeen"

"Halmeoni juga kangen sama Minnie, sudah lama Minnie tidak bermain kesini"

"Iya meoni maap.. Coalnya umma cama appa lagi cibuk cali uang buat Min"

"Kau sudah makan sayang?"

"Belum meoni.. Min udah lapel"

"Yasudah Minnie duduk dulu, sebentar lagi masakannya matang lalu kita makan bersama"

"Yeeeyy.. Aciik.. " Changmin pun segera duduk manis diatas kursi. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki mungilnya sembari menunggu masakan sang nenek matang.

"Loh.. Umma tumben jam segini ada dirumah?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai didapur

"Iya.. Tadi kepala umma mendadak pusing. Jadi umma pulang saja"

"Yasudah biar Kyu saja yang lanjutin masaknya umma"

"Meoni.. Min punya temen balu, olangnya cantiik banget"

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" tanya Cho Heechul lalu duduk disamping Changmin

"Namanya Choi Coohyun, tapi meoni.. Coohyun udah ga punya umma. Ummanya meninggal setelah lahilin Coohyun. Kacian ne meoni"

"Kasian sekali, kapan-kapan ajak Soohyun main kesini, meoni penasaran sama teman Minnie"

"Bolehkah meoni?"

"Tentu saja boleh sayang"

"Yaudah nanti Min ajak Coohyun maen kecini"

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan antara nenek dan cucu tersebut.

*****

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Keluarga Cho tengah menikmati makan malam mereka dengan diiringi celotehan Changmin. Makan malam kali inilebih ramai dari biasanya karena Yunho dan Jaejoong juga ikut bergabung. Setelah selesai makan mereka pun berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Sudah lama kita jarang berkumpul seperti ini.." Ucap sang kepala keluarga Cho Hankyung sambil memangku Changmin yang tengah memakan cookies buatan sang nenek.

"Iya appa, salahkan eonni yang hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mampir kesini"

"Yak maknae.. Aku memang sedang sibuk semenjak aku membuka butik. Kau sih tidak mau membantuku"

"Eonni kan tau aku juga punya kesibukan. Kalau aku membantu eonni, aku ingin eonnimemberiku tas Louis Vuitton yang limited edition itu, bagaimana?"

"Yak.. Sejak kapan kau jadi matrealis begitu?"

Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun terus saja berdebat, seolah hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Cho Hankyung dan sang istri pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entah kapan kedua anaknya ini bisa akur. Mereka seperti kucing dan anjing saja.

"Beoji, umma cama imo lagi ngomongin apa cih?"

*****

Hari minggu pun tiba, Kyuhyun tengah bersiap-siap dikamarnya. Ia ingat hari ini akan berkunjung kerumah Soohyun. Beruntung semalam Changmin menginap disini, jadi ia tak perlu mampir dulu ke Mansion Jung.

Tok tok tok..

"Imoooo.. Ayo banguunn.. Kita kan mau kelumah Coohyun, imo ga lupa kaan?"

Ceklek

"Imo sudah siap Minnie sayang"

"Oh.. kilain Min imo belum bangun. Yacudah ayo kita belangkat cekalang" ucap Changmin seraya menarik tangan sang bibi.

"Iya iya tunggu sebentar, imo kunci pintu dulu"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun turun lalu menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang tengah menonton Tv.

"Umma.. Appa.. Kyu sama Changmin keluar dulu ne"

"Memang kalian mau kemana?" tanya Heechul

"Min cama imo mau maen kelumah Hyunnie, meoni.."

"Oooh.. Yasudah hati-hati dijalan"

"Ne umma/ne meoni"

*****

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sampai didepan rumah Soohyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya sendiri, tidak diantar Kang ahjussi. Dijalan mereka mampir dulu ke minimarket membeli beberapa makanan kecil untuk Soohyun. Rumah Soohyun pun nampak sepi.

Tok tok tok..

"Pelmici.. Coohyuniee.. Ini Minnie.. Hyunnie ada dilumah ga?"

Tidak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sang tuan rumah alias Choi Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon baru saja selesai mandi. Ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, kaos tanpa lengan dan juga handuk kecil yang menggantung dilehernya, rambutnya juga masih basah dengan butiran air yang membuatnya nampak eerr.. mempesona? Kyuhyun terpesona untuk beberapa saat lalu ia pun segera tersadar dan menggeleng kecil.

"Oh Cho Saem, Changmin? Mari silahkan masuk. Soohyun ada didalam"

TBC...

Akhirnya chap 8 up juga.. Mian kalo kelamaan apdet dan tambah gaje, lagi ga ada ide.. Jangan lupa commentnya. Gomawo^^


	9. Chapter 9

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun (Siwon's child)  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 8

"Pelmici.. Coohyuniee.. Ini Minnie.. Hyunnie ada dilumah ga?"

Tidak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sang tuan rumah alias Choi Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon baru saja selesai mandi. Ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, kaos tanpa lengan dan juga handuk kecil yang menggantung dilehernya, rambutnya juga masih basah dengan butiran air yang membuatnya nampak eerr.. mempesona? Kyuhyun terpesona untuk beberapa saat lalu ia pun segera tersadar dan menggeleng kecil.

"A-annyeong haseyo tuan Choi.. "

"Annyeong Ciwon jucci.. apa Hyunnie ada? "

"Oh Cho Saem, Changmin? Mari silahkan masuk. Soohyun ada didalam"

PART 9

"Ne jucci, telimakacih.. "  
Siwon pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin masuk, tak lupa ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Silahkan duduk Cho Ssaem, Changmin, mau minum apa?"

"A-ah tidak perlu repot-repot tuan Choi.. "

"Jucci, Hyunnienya mana?"

"Hyunnie sedang dikamarnya, ia baru selesai mandi"

"Ooh.. "

Tidak berapa lama Soohyun pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyunnie... "

"Eoh Minnie, Kyu Caem.." Soohyun segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Nah Hyunnie, Hyunnie temani Kyu Ssaem sama Changmin dulu ne, appa mau kedapur dulu"

"Ne appa.. "

"Hyunnie abic apa?"

"Hyunnie abic mandi, Minnie. Hyunnie kila Minnie cama Kyu caem ga jadi maen kecini"

"Jadi dong.. kan kita udah janji mau jalan-jalan, iya kan Imo?"

"Huh? O-oh iya.."

"Jalan-jalan kemana Minnie?" tanya Siwon lalu meletakkan minuman untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin

"Humm.. kemana ya? ah! bagaimana kalo kita bel-4 ke Lotte Wolld?"

"Jinjja? Lotte Wolld? Wah Hyunnie belum pelnah kecana.. "

"Benalkah? kalo gitu kebetulan dong. Imo kita ke Lotte Wolld ne.."

"Tunggu.. tadi Minnie bilang ber-4?"

"Ne Imo.. Ciwon jucci juga haluc ikut, bial Kyu Imo ada temennya. Kan nanti Min cama Hyunnie naik wahana pelmainan yang ada dicana"

"Eeh.. ahjussi juga ikut?"

"Ne jucci.. Jucci mau kan ikut kita jalan-jalan? kalau cuma beltiga kulang celu, mau ya jucci.. pliiiicccc"

Changmin mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya. Ia memasang wajah bak anak kucing minta dipungut. Siwon pun tidak mungkin tega menolaknya.

"Ah baiklah.. "

"Yeeeyy aciiikk.. gimana kalo kita belangkat cekalang aja, nanti kebulu macet"

"Baiklah, ahjussi ganti baju dulu ne"

Akhirnya mereka ber4 -Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Soohyun pun sampai di Lotte World. Mungkin jika orang lain menilai mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri dengan dua anak yang tampan dan juga cantik seperti ayah dan ibunya. Beruntung Lotte World masih belum terlalu ramai karena baru saja dibuka sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Holeee akhilnya nyampe juga. Imo.. imo.. Min cama Hyunnie mau naik kuda-kudaan itu" tunjuk Changmin ke arah permainan komidi putar.

"Iya baiklah, tunggu sebentar Imo beli tiketnya dulu" Kyuhyun pun membeli tiket untuk Changmin dan Soohyun

"Ja.. ayo katanya mau naik, imo sudah beli tiketnya"

"Yeeeyy.. ayo Hyunnie kita naik kuda-kudaan. Imo cama Ciwon jucci gaucah naik ne, tunggu dicana caja"

"Yaa dasar bocah bawel.. "

Sementara itu Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekesalan Kyuhyun menghadapi keponakan evilnya. Changmin dan Soohyun pun mulai menaiki wahana komidi putar tersebut.

"Ehem.. Cho Ssaem, bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana saja sambil menunggu anak-anak" ajak Siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari wahana komidi putar.

"Baiklah tuan Choi.. "

Mereka pun duduk berdampingan di bangku tersebut.

"Ehm Cho Ssaem... "

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja tuan Choi.."

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu Cho- maksud saya K-Kyuhyun-ssi juga jangan panggil tuan Choi, panggil Siwon saja. Saya rasa usia kita tidak terpaut jauh"

"A-ah baiklah kalau begitu, Siwon oppa mungkin lebih sopan karena bagaimanapun juga usia anda diatas saya"

"Ya baiklah terserah Kyuhyun-ssi saja"

"Terimakasih sudah mau menerima ajakan Changmin untuk pergi bersama kami"

"Tidak apa Kyuhyun-ssi. Justru sayalah yang harusnya berterimakasih karena sudah mau mengajak putri saya jalan-jalan. Jujur saja saya belum pernah mengajak Soohyun kesini"

"Saya senang Changmin bisa cepat akrab dengan Soohyun, karena setau saya Changmin itu tipe anak yang terkadang sulit didekati. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Soohyun justru ia yang selalu menempel pada Soohyun"

"Imoo..." "Appa... "

Terdengar suara Changmin dan Soohyun, lalu mereka berdua segera berlari menghampiri kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

"Imo.. Min ingin naik pelmainan yang lain"

"Minnie ingin naik apa?"

"Min ingin naik bianglala, tapi cama Imo cama Ciwon jucci juga nee.. "

"A-ah.. i-itu.. Imo tunggu disini saja ne, Minnie sama Hyunnie sama Siwon ahjussi saja yang naik"

"ANI! Pokoknya Imo juga haluc ikut naik, kalo ga Min bakal nangic yang kenceng nih"

"Apa? A-ah.. b-baiklah.. Imo ikut naik.. "

"Nah gitu dong. Kajja Hyunnie kita naik bianglala.. "

Mereka pun menaiki wahana bianglala tersebut. Siwon dan Kyuhyun disebelah kanan, sedangkan Changmin dan Soohyun disebelah kiri. Bianglala pun mulai bergerak naik. Changmin dan Soohyun nampak antusias melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas bianglala. Sementara itu Kyuhyun sudah berkeringat dingin, tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ia phobia ketinggian. Siwon menyadari ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"O-ooh? n-ne s-saya baik-baik saja"

"Apa... Kyuhyun-ssi phobia ketinggian?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Siwon yang mengerti pun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan genggaman hangat melingkupi sebelah tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Jangan khawatir.. ada saya disini" ucap Siwon

Kyuhyun pun menatap tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar dihatinya. Ia pun tersenyum lalu mencoba menarik nafas perlahan. Perlahan rasa takutnya mulai memudar, ia tak lagi berkeringat dingin. Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun mulai tenang, Siwon melepas genggamannya.

"Terimakasih oppa.. "

SKIP TIME

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih duapuluh menit, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Setelah puas menaiki berbagai wahana, Siwon pun menggendong Soohyun yang nampak kelelahan. Sementara Changmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Imo.. Minnie lapel. Kita makan yuk, tuh cacing dipelut Min udah pada nyanyi-nyanyi"

"Yasudah, sudah waktunya makan siang juga. Mari oppa kita makan siang dulu"

Merekapun memutuskan makan siang di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Seorang pramusaji menghampiri meja WonKyuMinHyun. Lalu pramusaji itu menuliskan pesanan Kyuhyun Siwon dan Soohyun.

"Minnie mau makan apa?"

"Min mau naci, ayam goleng, kentang goleng cama cetik (steak) juga. Minumnya jus setobeli. Oh iya catu lagi cama ec klim jumbo juga buat cuci mulutnya. Jangan lama-lama ne nuna"

"Aigoo nak Changmin, apa kamu sanggup menghabiskan semua itu?" tanya Siwon yang sedikit kaget akan nafsu makan Changmin.

"Canggup dong jucci, coalnya Min udah lapeel banget"

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda. Limabelas menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Changmin sudah tak sabar ingin menghabiskan makanannya. Tapi mendadak ia teringat sesuatu, ia pun bertanya pada Siwon.

"Jucci.. "

"Ne Changmin, kenapa?Minnie ingin ke toilet?"

"Ani.. Jucci, Min boleh engga manggil jucci 'Camchon'?"

"Eeh.. kalau boleh tau memangnya kenapa Minnie ingin memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan Samchon?"

TBC...

Chap 9 up! mian kalo pendek en makin gaje.. So review juseyo^^… 


	10. Chapter 10

" You're My Last Love"

Main Cast :

\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah limatahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 9

"Aigo nak Changmin, apa kamu sanggup menghabiskan semua itu?" tanya Siwon yang sedikit kaget akan nafsu makan Changmin.

"Canggup dong jucci, coalnya Min udah lapeel banget"

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda. Limabelas menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Changmin sudah tak sabar ingin menghabiskan makanannya. Tapi mendadak ia teringat sesuatu, ia pun bertanya pada Siwon.

"Jucci "

"Ne Changmin, kenapa?Minnie ingin ke toilet?"

"Ani, Jucci, Min boleh engga manggil jucci 'Camchon'?"

"Eeeh, kalau boleh tau memangnya kenapa Minnie ingin memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan Samchon?"

PART 10

"Coalnya campe cekalang Kyu imo belum punya pacal. Min juga kan pengen punya camchon kaya temen-temen Min yang lain. Min helan deh padahal Kyu imo kan cantik telus pintel, masa iya ga ada yang mau cama imo, apa kalena imo kadang cuka galak, telus kadang cuka malah-malah gitu"

"Yaa Jung Changmin!"

"Jadi Ciwon jucci, jucci mau kan jadi camchonnya Min? Yaa Min cih beldoa moga jucci cama imo bica campe nikah, bial Min punya camchon telus Hyunnie punya umma, iya kan Hyunnie?"

"Ne Minnie. Appa, Kapan Hyunnie punya umma balu? Hyunnie pengen kalo cebelum bobo ditemenin cama appa cama umma. Hyunnie pengen kalo belangkat cekolah diantel cama umma, bial appa ga telat belangkat keljanya" ucap Soohyun seraya menatap sang ayah.

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam mendengar celotehan Changmin dan Soohyun. Ia sadar ia juga harus memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya. Selama ini Soohyun tidak pernah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Siwon tau sudah lama Soohyun ingin mempunyai ibu seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tapi masalahnya ia belum mempunyai calon untuk menjadi seorang istri dan juga ibu untuk anaknya.

Kyuhyun pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon, ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar permintaan Changmin. Bahkan bocah itu ingin ia dan Siwon bisa menikah. Tak menampik ia pun merasakan kenyamanan saat didekat Siwon. Ia pun sangat menyayangi Soohyun. Tapi masalahnya ia dan Siwon belum saling mengenal sifat dan karakter masing-masing. Belum tentu juga Siwon merasakan hal yang seperti Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Imoo, Juccii, Kenapa jadi pada diem aja cih? Pada dengelin Min ngomong gak cih? Huuhh!"

"Eeh, I-iya Minnie, i-itu.. Emm.."

"Caem.. "

"I-iya Hyunnie, kenapa?"

"Caem mau kan jadi ummanya Hyunnie?

"Eeeh..?"

*****

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang saat mobil yang ditumpangi WonKyuMinHyun sampai didepan rumah Siwon. Changmin dan Soohyun sudah terlelap dijok belakang, mungkin mereka kelelahan setelah seharian bermain.

"Mari mampir dulu Kyuhyun-ssi. Changmin bisa tidur sebentar didalam. Anda juga bisa beristirahat dulu. Biar saya yang menggendong Changmin"

"Ne.. terimakasih oppa" ucap Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum. Jujur ia pun merasa sedikit lelah.

Siwon lebih dulu keluar dari mobil, ia menggendong Soohyun lalu membawanya masuk kedalam. Setelah itu Siwon kembali lagi ke mobil lalu menggendong Changmin diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya.

"Silahkan duduk Kyuhyun-ssi, saya akan membuatkan minuman dahulu"

"Ah ne.. Maaf sudah merepotkan"

"Tidak apa, kalau begitu saya kebelakang dulu"

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya  
disofa. Kakinya sedikit pegal karna tak jarang Changmin minta digendong olehnya. Tidak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

from: Mom's elephant

'Ya evil, kau dimana? Kenapa anakku belum kau kembalikan?'

to: Mom's elephant

'Aku dirumah muridku eonni, sebentar lagi kami pulang. Bukankah bagus Changmin kuajak pergi, jadi eonni dan Yunho oppa bisa fokus membuatkan adik untuk Changmin. Hwaiting eonni!'

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah membalas pesan dari sang kakak. Ia pun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku blazernya. Tidak berapa lama Siwon datang sambil membawa dua gelas hot chocolate lalu meletakannya diatas meja.

"Silahkan diminum Kyuhyun-ssi, lumayan untuk menghangatkan badan"

"Ne, Terimakasih oppa" Kyuhyun pun lantas meminum coklat hangat buatan Siwon. Lumayan untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang mulai terasa.

"Ehm, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ya?"

"Jujur, saya kefikiran soal permintaan Soohyun dan Changmin tadi siang. Saya merasa belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Soohyun. Dia anak yang baik dan penurut, selama ini ia tak pernah meminta yang macam-macam. Saya merasa bersedih karena belum bisa mengabulkan keinginan Soohyun, yaitu memiliki seorang ibu"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon, lalu Siwon pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saya tau saya bukanlah pria yang sempurna, saya hanya seorang officeboy dan juga duda beranak satu, mungkin tak akan ada wanita yang mau dengan pria miskin seperti saya. Setelah kepergian mendiang istri saya lima tahun lalu, saya belum pernah merasakan lagi tertarik pada seseorang. Tapi sekarang saya merasakan itu. Jujur, saya tertarik pada anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Dan kalau diizinkan, saya ingin mengenal anda lebih jauh" ucap Siwon sambil menatap tepat kedalam mata bulat nan jernih milik Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ternyata Siwon juga tertarik padanya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya.

"Mari kita saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh, oppa. Saya tidak memiliki kriteria khusus dalam memilih pasangan. Yang penting pria itu pria baik-baik dan bertanggung jawab. Tidak ada salahnya kita mencoba, kalau kita saling cocok kita bisa meneruskannya, tapi kalau tidak mungkin kita hanya bisa menjadi teman"

"Jadi, Kyuhyun-ssi setuju untuk kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh?"

"Ya oppa"

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ia pun sudah mengantarkan Changmin ke mansion Jung. Saat melewati ruang keluarga ia melihat ayah dan ibunya tengah menonton Tv.

"Eoh, Kau sudah pulang sayang? Mana Changmin?"

"Ne umma, Changmin sudah Kyu pulangkan ke mansion Jung" ucap Kyuhyun seraya duduk disofa bergabung dengan orangtuanya.

"Bagaimana kencannya? Seru tidak?"

"A-ah.. U-umma, Si-siapa yang kencan? Kyu cuma ngajak Changmin sama Soohyun jalan-jalan"

"Eumm benarkah? tapi ayahnya Soohyun juga ikut kan.. kan?" ucap Ny Cho seraya menggoda sang anak

"U-umma tau darimana?"

"Ckh, Rahasia! Kamu ga perlu tau. Aahh umma jadi ga sabar pengen ketemu calon cucu umma"

"A-ah ummaaa!"

"Yeobo, sudahlah, jangan menggoda putri kita, lihat tuh wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus" ucap tuan Cho

"Appa! Sudahlah Kyu mau kekamar dulu. Kyu cape Kyu mau istirahat. Jalja umma appa" Kyuhyun pun beranjak lalu mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"Jalja baby. Sweet dream"

Sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Tidak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar. Rupanya ada pesan masuk.

From: Siwon oppa

'Sudah sampai rumah?'

To: Siwon oppa

'Ne, aku sudah sampai. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, oppa'

Sent

From: Siwon oppa

'Syukurlah, ne sama-sama. Yasudah selamat beristirahat, babyKyu '

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan dari Siwon, yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin suatu hubungan agar bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Tak peduli meskipun Siwon seorang officeboy dan seorang single parent. Toh orangtua Kyuhyun juga tidak keberatan jika sang anak menjalin hubungan dengan duda tampan itu. Mereka juga tidak mempermasalahkan status Siwon selama Kyuhyun bahagia bersamanya.

Kyuhyun pun segera mengganti bajunya dengan piama tidur. Rasanya ia ingin segera beristirahat agar besok tidak kesiangan saat mengajar.

TBC...

Finally Chap 10 up!


	11. Chapter 11

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

PART 11

Pagi yang cerah disebuah rumah mungil nan sederhana...

Seorang duda tampan nan mempesona dengan celemek yang terpasang ditubuh atletisnya, tengah memasak sarapan pagi untuknya dan sang putri. Menu sarapan pagi itu adalah Kimchi bokkeumbap atau nasi goreng Kimchi dengan tambahan potongan daging dan sosis. Kebetulan kemarin Siwon sudah menerima gaji dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, jadi pagi ini ia bisa memasakkan salah satu makanan kesukaan putrinya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa sedih karena hampir setiap pagi putrinya hanya sarapan dengan omellet saja. Beruntung Soohyun bukan termasuk anak yang pemilih, ia selalu memakan apapun yang dimasak sang ayah tanpa pernah mengeluh bosan atau ingin yang lain.

"Appa... "

"Oh hai sayang, kau sudah siap? Tunggulah dulu sebentar lagi sarapannya matang"

Soohyun pun menurut lalu duduk dikursi sambil memperhatikan sang ayah yang tengah menyelesaikan masakannya. Tidak berapa lama Siwon datang sambil membawa dua piring nasi goreng kimchi lalu menatanya dimeja.

"Naah.. Sudah matang.. Ayo sayang kita sarapan lalu setelah itu berangkat kesekolah"

"Appa.. "

"Ya sayang, kenapa heum?"

"Appa inget ga cekalang tanggal belapa?"

"Eumm.. Kalo ga salah tanggal dua ya?"

"Ishh appaa..."

"Haha.. Memangnya kenapa Hyunnie menanyakan sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Ish.. Cudahlah, ga jadi. Lupain aja"

"Sudah jangan ngambek, sekarang Hyunnie habiskan sarapannya lalu kita berangkat"

Mereka berdua pun sarapan dengan Soohyun yang memasang wajah cemberutnya yang justru nampak lucu. Sebenarnya Siwon ingat, sangat ingat malah kalau sekarang putrinya tengah berulang tahun. Ia hanya sedang mengerjai putrinya saja. Ia pun sudah menyiapkan kado untuk putri cantiknya.

"Hyunnie cudah celecai appa.."

"Yasudah appa bereskan ini dulu lalu kita berangkat"

******

Siwon dan Soohyun sampai disekolah, bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru datang. Siwon memang tidak menceritakan perihal hubungannya dengan sang ibu guru cantik kepada sang anak. Biarlah untuk sementara itu menjadi rahasia 'orang dewasa'.

"Ooh Kyu caem, celamat pagi.. "

"Soohyunnie, Siwon oppa.. Selamat pagi juga"

"Ne.. Selamat pagi Kyu Ssaem" jawab Siwon sambil memberikan senyum tampannya

"Minnie kemana caem?"

"Ooh Minnie diantar ibunya, mungkin sebentar lagi datang"

"Yacudah kalo begitu Hyunnie kekelac dulu caem. Appa.. Hyunnie macuk dulu ne.."

"Iya sayang, belajar yang rajin ya, appa menyayangimu"

"Hyunnie juga cayang appa.. " Soohyun pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kelasnya.

"Ehm.. Kyu baby.. apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"Emm sepertinya tidak ada oppa, kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah nanti malam mampir kerumah? hari ini Soohyun berulang tahun"

"Oh benarkah.. Waah tentu saja aku pasti akan datang bersama Changmin"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi jam kerjaku dimulai. Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Kyu baby.. "

"Ne oppa.. Hati-hati kerjanya.. Fighting.. " ucap Kyuhyun memberikan semangat pada kekasih tampannya.

******

#SKIP TIME#

Saat istirahat...

Kyuhyun dan Changmin tengah berada dikantor sang kepala sekolah alias Choi Hankyung. Kebetulan sang appa tengah rapat diluar sekolah jadi hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Minnie, nanti malam Minnie mau ikut imo tidak?"

"Ikut kemana imo?"

"Kerumah Soohyun, hari ini Soohyun berulang tahun, jadi Siwon samchon ingin merayakan ulang tahun Soohyun bersama imo dan juga Minnie"

"Waah benalkah imo? Hyunnie cekalang ulang tahun?"

"Iya sayang"

"Emm... Imo, Min pinjem poncelnya dong, cebental aja"

"Eehh.. Kamu mau telfon siapa?"

"Min mau telfon appa, mana cini imo poncelnya"

"Iya iya sebentar.. "

Kyuhyun pun menelfon appanya Changmin alias Jung Yunho.

"[Hallo..]"

"Ne oppa, ini Kyu, Changmin ingin berbicara dengan oppa"

"Apppaaaa... "

"[Iya sayang, jagoan appa, kenapa heum?tumben Min telfon appa]"

"Appaa.. Appa bica ke cekolah ngga?"

"[Loh memangnya kenapa? Min sakit?]"

"Ngga appa.. Min cuma mau minjem blek kald (black card) nya appa"

"[Memang untuk appa sayang? Min ingin beli mainan?]"

"Bukan appa.. Min mau beli cecuatu buat temen Min, dia ulang taun hali ini. Min cebagai temen deketnya maca ga ngacih kado cih, ga kelen itu namanya"

"[Ahaha.. Baiklah sayang, nanti appa suruh Kang ahjussi untuk mengantarkannya, tapi harus imo-mu yang memegangnya, oke?"

"Oke appa.. Makacih ya, min tunggu loh. Calangeyo appa"

"Na do saranghaeyo, nae adeul.. "

PIP

"Cudah imo.. Imo nanti pulang cekolah temenin Min beli kado buat Hyunnie ne.. "

"Iya Minnie, nanti imo temani"

#SKIP TIME#

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Soohyun tengah mengerjakan PR dikamarnya. Ia masih dalam mode ngambek karena ia fikir sang ayah lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak tau kalau sang ayah tengah menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuknya. Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun sudah datang dan membantu Siwon menghias ruang tengah. Setelah dirasa sudah siap Siwon lalu mematikan aliran listrik, jadilah rumah dalam keadaan gelap termasuk kamar Soohyun.

"Appaaa..." Soohyun memanggil sang ayah karena sebenarnya ia takut gelap.

"Appa dimana.. Ko lampunya mati?" Soohyun berjalan perlahan kearah pintu. Setelah sampai ia membuka pintu namun yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan.

"Appaaa.. Hiks.. Appa kemana? Hyunnie takut"

Okey nampaknya Soohyun sudah mulai terisak dan ketakutan. Tidak berapa lama Soohyun melihat cahaya lilin diiringi nyanyian selamat ulang tahun.

"Saeng-il chukha hamnida.. Saeng-il chukha hamnida.. Saranghaneun Soohyunnie.. Saeng-il chukha hamnidaa... "

Tidak berapa lama lampu pun menyala. Soohyun bisa melihat ayahnya, ibuguru kesayangannya dan juga Changmin datang sambil membawa kue ulang tahun.

"Appaaa... Hiks.." Soohyun berlari menuju ayahnya lalu memeluk Siwon erat. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata ayahnya ingat hari ulangtahunnya.

"Hey putri appa yang cantik, selamat ulangtahun sayang. Semoga Hyunnie menjadi anak yang pintar dan berbakti pada orangtua. Sekarang Hyunnie tiup lilinnya ne.. "

Kyuhyun yang membawa kue ulangtahun pun berjongkok disamping Siwon.

"Hyunnie sayang, Hyunnie buat permohonan dulu lalu setelah itu tiup lilinnya"

"Eum.. Ne caem.. " Soohyun pun memejamkan matanya lalu berdoa didalam hati.

'Ya Tuhan, cemoga Kyu caem jadi ummanya Hyunnie, tolong kabulin do'a Hyunnie Ya Tuhan.. Amin' Setelah selesai Soohyun membuka matanya lalu meniup lilinnya. Ffuuh...

"Yeey.. Celamat ulang taun Hyunnie yeppo.. Ini kado dali Min buat Hyunnie.. "

"Makacih Minnie.. "

"Cama-cama"

"Hyunnie sayang, selamat ulang tahun ya..Semoga Hyunnie menjadi anak yang pintar dan bisa membanggakan orangtua Hyunnie. Ini dari Ssaem untuk Hyunnie" Soohyun pun menerima kotak kado dari Kyuhyun.

"Telimakacih caem.. Oh iya caem, Hyunnie boleh minta cecuatu ngga?"

"Hyunnie mau minta apa? Kalau Ssaem bisa pasti ssaem turutin"

"Hyunnie pengen... Caem jadi umma Hyunnie.. "

"..."

Tbc...

Akhirnya bisa up juga.. Part ini terinspirasi dari penulis (saya) yg sekarang lagi ulang tahun yg ke 24 (ga'nanya).. yeeey nambah tua nih diriku.. Mohon doanya ya Chingu, semoga doaku terkabul tahun ini.. Amin.. Maaf kalo ceritanya gariing.. Masih ditunggu votementnya.. Gomawo chingudeul^^…


	12. Chapter 12

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah limatahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 11

"Hey putri appa yang cantik, selamat ulang tahun sayang. Semoga Hyunnie menjadi anak yang pintar dan berbakti pada orangtua. Sekarang Hyunnie tiup lilinnya ne"

Kyuhyun yang membawa kue ulang tahun pun berjongkok disamping Siwon.

"Hyunnie sayang, Hyunnie buat permohonan dulu lalu setelah itu tiup lilinnya"

"Eum! Ne caem" Soohyun pun memejamkan matanya lalu berdoa didalam hati.

'Ya Tuhan, cemoga Kyu caem jadi ummanya Hyunnie, tolong kabulin do'a Hyunnie Ya Tuhan. Amin'

Setelah selesai Soohyun membuka matanya lalu meniup lilinnya. Ffuuh..

"Yeey.. Celamat ulang taun Hyunnie yeppo. ini kado dali Min buat Hyunnie"

"Makacih Minnie"

"Cama-cama"

"Hyunnie sayang, selamat ulang tahun ya.. Semoga Hyunnie menjadi anak yang pintar dan bisa membanggakan orangtua Hyunnie. Ini dari Saem untuk Hyunnie" Soohyun pun menerima kotak kado dari Kyuhyun.

"Telimakacih caem.. Oh iya caem, Hyunnie boleh minta cecuatu ngga?"

"Hyunnie mau minta apa? Kalau Ssaem bisa pasti ssaem turutin"

"Hyunnie pengen.. Caem jadi umma Hyunnie"

PART 12

#SKIP TIME

3Months after Soohyun's Birthday..

Hari ini tepat tiga bulan setelah ulang tahun Soohyun, dan tiga bulan juga hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka kini semakin dekat dan juga sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi. Keluarga besar Kyuhyun pun sudah mengetahui perihal hubungan Kyuhyun dan duda tampan itu. Bersyukur mereka semua mendukung hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Sang nyonya besar Cho Heechul pun sudah dekat dengan calon cucunya alias Soohyun, karena sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengajak Soohyun kerumahnya jika sang ayah tidak bisa menjemputnya disekolah. Dan sepertinya Soohyun juga betah berada dimansion Cho.

*******

Senin pagi di Mansion Cho..

Pagi ini keluarga Cho tengah sarapan bersama. Yunho dan Jaejoong pun turut serta. Jangan lupakan sikecil Changmin yang tengah asyik memakan sarapannya dan sudah menghabiskan piring keduanya.

"Oh iya abeoji, rencananya hari ini akan ada acara pengangkatan karyawan teladandikantor. Yunho harap abeoji bisa hadir diacara tersebut"

"Tentu saja abeoji akan datang, Yunho. Kebetulan hari ini jadwal abeoji lumayan kosong"

Kyuhyun pun mendengar percakapan sang ayah dan kakak iparnya.

"Benarkah itu Yunho oppa?"

"Benar Kyu, dan kalau tidak salah kekasihmu juga masuk dalam list salah satu karyawan teladan tahun ini"

"Bolehkah aku kesana oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil ber-aegyo agar sang kakak ipar mengizinkannya datang kekantornya.

"Tentu saja boleh adik ipar, sekalian kau ajak calon keponakanku agar menyaksikan saat pengangkatan ayahnya"

*****

Kyuhyun sudah sampai disekolah. Ia melihat Siwon dan Soohyun yang berada didepan gerbang lalu Kyuhyun pun menghampiri keduanya.

"Selamat pagi oppa.. Soohyunnie"

"Selamat pagi juga Kyu ba- eh Kyu Ssaem"

"Pagi juga Kyu Caem"

"Nah Hyunnie, sekarang Hyunnie cepat masuk kekelas ne, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap Siwon seraya mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Kyuhyun #kodecoy

"Ne appa, kalo gitu Hyunnie macuk dulu. Daah Appa.. Ayo caem kita macuk"

"Emm.. Hyunnie masuk dulu ne, Saem ingin bicara sebentar dengan appa Hyunnie"

"Ooh, Yacudah Hyunnie duluan" Soohyun segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kelasnya.

"Ada apa oppa?"

"Emm begini babyKyu, hari ini dikantor akan ada acara, jadi kemungkinan oppa tidak bisa menjemput Soohyun, kalau tidak keberatan bisakah oppa menitipkan Soohyun padamu?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengetahui perihal 'acara' yang Siwon maksud pun lantas berpura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu. Ingat kan kalo Siwon kerja dikantor kakak iparnya sebagai officeboy? Mungkin ia akan sedikit membuat kejutan untuk kekasih tampannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan oppa"

"Terimakasih babyKyu. Yasudah oppa pergi dulu, bye sayang.." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum dengan rona pink dikedua pipinya saat Siwon mengeluspuncak kepalanya

"Ne oppa.. Hati-hati"

******

#Skip Time

At Jung Corp. buildings

Acara pengangkatan karyawan teladan di Jung Corp berlangsung meriah. Diatas panggung sudah ada lima orang yang menyandang gelar karyawan teladan dan akan mendapatkan pengangkatan jabatan. Siwon pun berdiri diantara salah satu dari lima orang yang beruntung tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka saat atasannya menyebut namanya sebagai salah satu karyawan teladan.

"... dan karyawan teladan yang terakhir, Choi Siwon-ssi dipersilahkan maju kedepan untuk menerima penghargaan sekaligus pengangkatan jabatan oleh Presdir Jung Yunho.. Hadirin sekalian berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah.."

Prok prok prok...

Siwon pun maju kedepan dan menerima bunga serta penghargaan dari Presdir Jung Corp, Jung Yunho. Untuk jabatannya ia akan diangkat menjadi manager personalia menggantikan manager yang lama.

******

Acara pun selesai pukul dua siang. Siwon tengah berbincang dengan beberapa rekan kerjanya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Appaa.. " Siwon menengok dan mendapati putri cantiknya berlari menghampirinya.

"Appaa.. "

"Hey anak appa yang cantik, kenapa bisa disini heum?" tanya Siwon sambil berjongkok dan memeluk putrinya.

"Siwon-ah, Ini anakmu?" tanya rekan Siwon yang bernama Lee Dongwook

"Ah iya hyung, ini anakku. Hyunnie sayang, beri salam pada Dongwook ahjussi"

"Annyeong haceyo Dongwook jucci, Choi Coohyun imnida"

"Wah, Anakmu sungguh pintar dan lucu Siwon-ah. Cepatlah cari istri agar bisa mengurusmu dan anakmu. Kasian pasti anakmu juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu"

"Iya hyung, nanti kalau sudah waktunya aku pasti akan menikah lagi dan memberikan ibu untuk anakku"

"Yasudah kutinggal dulu. Hey cantik, jussi pergi dulu ne"

"Ne jucci"

Setelah Dongwook pergi Siwon pun menggendong Soohyun lalu duduk disebuah kursi.

"Hyunnie kesini dengan siapa?"

"Hyunnie diajak caem kecini appa. Hyunnie tadi liat appa diatac cana. Appa hebat bica dapet penghal-emm penghalgaan. Hyunnie bangga deh cama appa" ucap Soohyun seraya memeluk erat ayahnya.

"Terimakasih sayang, appa bekerja keras juga untuk Hyunnie. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong Kyu saem kemana?"

"Umm tadi Kyu caem ngoblol cama Yunho camchon. Oh appa, itukan halabeoji Cho" Soohyun memang memanggil orangtua Kyuhyun dengan sebutan harabeoji dan halmeoni Cho. Itu semua karena permintaan Nyonya Cho dan juga tuan Cho pun tidak keberatan Soohyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan harabeoji. Siwon menengok dan mendapati calon ayah mertuanya mendekat kearahnya.

"Siwon-ssi"

"Oh tuan Cho, selamat siang"

"Ne, Selamat atas pengangkatannya. Saya bangga kamu jadi karyawan teladan dan bisa naik jabatan"

"Ah ya terimakasih tuan Cho"

"Halabeoji, Kyu caem kemana?"

"Oh Kyu Ssaem sedang ketoilet, mungkin sebentar lagi kesini. Yasudah nak Siwon, saya tinggal dulu. Sekali lagi selamat. Hyunnie, harabeoji tinggal dulu ne"

"Ne tuan Cho, terimakasih banyak"

Selepas tuan Cho pergi tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun pun datang menghampiri Siwon dan Soohyun.

"Oppa, Selamat ne"

"Um.. Terimakasih Kyu b- Kyu Saem. Terimakasih juga sudah menjaga Soohyun dan mengajaknya kesini"

"Ne oppa, sama-sama"

"Appa, kapan kita bica jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Huh? Hyunnie ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ne appa, kemana aja juga boleh yang penting Hyunnie bica jalan-jalan cama Appa cama Kyu caem juga"

"Emm, Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja kita jalan-jalannya? Mumpung masih siang. Bagaimana Kyu Saem?"

"Ya terserah oppa saja"

"Kita mau jalan-jalan cekalang appa? Benelan?"  
"Iya sayang"

"Yeeeeyy.. Kalo gitu tunggu apalagi ayo kita pelgi appa, Kyu Caem"  
Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan gedung Jung Corp untuk berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat.

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah limatahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 12

"Appa.. Kapan kita bica jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Huh? Hyunnie ingin jalan-jalan?"

"Ne appa.. Kemana aja juga boleh yang penting Hyunnie bica jalan-jalan cama Appa cama Kyu caem juga.."

"Emm.. Baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja kita jalan-jalannya? Mumpung masih siang. Bagaimana Kyu Ssaem?"

"Ya terserah oppa saja.."

"Kita mau jalan-jalan cekalang appa? Benelan?"

"Iya sayang... "

"Yeeeeyy.. Kalo gitu tunggu apalagi ayo kita pelgi appa.. Kyu Caem.."

Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan gedung Jung Corp untuk berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat.

PART 13

Akhirnya Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Soohyun pun sepakat pergi ke kebun binatang Seoul Grand Park, karena Soohyun berkata ia ingin sekali melihat gajah. Setelah sebelumnya mereka pulang dulu kerumah Siwon untuk berganti baju.

Selama diperjalanan Soohyun terlihat sangat antusias sekali. Ia tak sabar ingin cepat sampai dan melihat hewan-hewan yang berada dikebun binatang tersebut. Kali ini Siwon yang menyetir sedangkan Soohyun duduk dibelakang. Ia tidak mau dipangku Kyuhyun karena ia merasa dirinya sudah besar.

"Caem, apa macih lama?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai sayang"

"Caem, kenapa Minnie nggak ikut?"

"Oh, Minnie sedang bersama ayah dan ibunya, mereka sedang ada acara bersamaharabeoji dan halmeoni Jung"

"Ooh begitu, kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan bel-empat lagi ya caem"

"Iya sayang"

Tidak terasa mereka pun sampai di Seoul Grand Park. Siwon segera memarkirkan mobil Kyuhyun diparkiran lalu mereka semua turun. Siwon pun lantas menggendong Soohyun dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan disampingnya. Benar-benar seperti keluarga yang sempurna andaikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa segera menikah.

"Appa, ayo kita liat gajah dulu"

"Iya sayang sebentar, kita lihat peta-nya dulu dimana kandang gajahnya"

"Ah sepertinya itu disebelah sana oppa"

"Oh iya kau benar babyKyu, ayo kita kesana"

"Yeeey aciik.. Hyunnie bica liat gajah"

Mereka pun berjalan mengikuti brosur peta yang diberikan petugas tadi. Beruntung ini bukan hari minggu jadi tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat mamalia terbesar didarat tersebut.

"Whoaah Appa.. Gajahnya becal-becal cekali"

"Hyunnie ingin naik gajah?"

"Eh, emangnya boleh caem?"

"Kalau Hyunnie ingin naik tunggu disini dulu bersama Kyu Saem, appa akan bertanya pada pelatih gajahnya"

"Umm.. Ne appa!"

"Baby, aku titip Soohyun dulu ya"

"Ya oppa.. "

Siwon pun menurunkan Soohyun kemudian ia pergi menemui pelatih gajah-gajah tersebut. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan pelatih gajah, Siwon segera kembali menemui sang anak dan 'calon istri'nya.

"Bagaimana oppa?"

"Pelatihnya bilang kita boleh menaikinya karena ada beberapa gajah yang sudah jinak"

"Yeeyy.. Ayo appa, caem, kita naik gajah, ayo.. ayoo.. " Soohyun pun menarik-narik tangan sang ayah dan 'calon ibu baru'nya.

"Ehmm.. Hyunnie sayang, lebih baik Hyunnie naik dengan appa Hyunnie saja ya,Ssaem tunggu disini saja"

"Tapi Hyunnie pengennya kita naik beltigacaem"

"Oppa..." Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik pada Siwon

"Tidak apa-apa baby, nanti aku menjagamu dibelakang, kau tenang saja ne.. Kita akan naik satu gajah saja"

"Ba-baiklah... "

"Yeeeyy kalo gitu tunggu apalagi, ayo cepat appa, caem, kita naik gajah"

Walaupun Siwon sudah bilang kalau mereka hanya akan naik satu gajah saja dan Siwon akan menjaganya dari belakang, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun masih merasa sedikit takut.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun menaiki salah satu gajah jantan. Merasakan sensasi saat mamalia besar tersebut mengajak berkeliling dengan sang pelatih yang turut serta mendampingi. Soohyun yang berada didepan Kyuhyun yang paling bersemangat. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak takut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menutup matanya, ia takut terjatuh. Siwon yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun pun mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tenanglah sayang, ada aku disini, perlahan-lahan kau harus bisa melawan rasa phobiamu, hm" bisik Siwon sambil mengelus lengan kekasihnya yang terasa dingin.

"Ba-baiklah oppa.. "

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya. Ia percaya pada Siwon, pria itu pasti akan menjaganya. Tidak berapa lama acara berkeliling pun selesai. Mereka turun dari gajah tersebut. Kyuhyun terlihat masih sedikit gemetar tapi masih bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa baby?"

"Ya oppa, aku baik-baik saja"

"Caem.. Caem kenapa? Caem cakit?"

"Ssaem tidak apa-apa Hyunnie sayang. Jangan khawatir ne.. "

Mereka pun melanjutkan tour mereka mengelilingi kebun binatang, melihat-lihat berbagai macam binatang yang berada didalam kandangnya. Selama berkeliling Siwon selalu menautkan tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun, seolah ia takut terpisah dengan bidadari cantiknya kalau ia melepaskan tautannya. ckckck.. berlebihan memang. Harap maklum readers..

"Appa, Hyunnie mau esklim, bolehkah?"

"Hyunnie mau eskrim? Yasudah kita beli eskrim dulu sekalian istirahat sebentar. Ayo baby"

Setelah lelah berkeliling mereka pun pergi ke sebuah stan eskrim yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk kebun binatang.

"Silahkan tuan dan nyonya.. Ingin rasa apa?"tanya sang penjual

"Hyunnie baby, ingin rasa apa?"

"Hyunnie ingin lasa setobeli appa"

"Baiklah, Kyubaby kau ingin rasa apa?"

"Uh? Ah Aku juga strawberry"

"Nona tolong dua cup rasa strawberry dansatu cup rasa coklat"

"Baiklah silahkan tunggu sebentar"

Merekapun duduk dibangku yang tersedia sambil menunggu eskrim pesanan mereka datang.

"Setelah ini Hyunnie ingin kemana?"

"Huh? Ani Caem setelah ini kita pulang caja, kan becok Hyunnie haluc cekolah, nanti bica-bica Hyunnie keciangan bangunnya"

"Ah baiklah anak pintar.. Setelah ini kita pulang ya"

"Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati tuan dan nyonya"

Tidak berapa lama pesanan mereka pun datang. Soohyun langsung melahap eskrim miliknya. Begitu juga dengan sang ayah dan calon ibunya. Kyuhyun yang asyik memakan eskrim pun tidak menyadari ada eskrim yang menempel di bibirnya, Siwon yang melihat hal itu mencoba memberi tahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyubaby.."

"Uh? Ya?"

"Ada eskrim menempel dibibirmu"

"Oh? Disebelah mana oppa?"

"Sebentar biar aku bersihkan"

Siwon pun menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap eskrim yang menempel dibibir Kyuhyun menggunakan ibujarinya.

'Bibirnya... lembut sekali..'

Entah sadar atau tidak jari Siwon masih mengusap bibir Kyuhyun meskipun sisa eskrim itu sudah tidak ada. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sekian detik akhirnya Siwon tersadar dan segera menarik jarinya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Beruntung Soohyun tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan sang ayah karena ia terlalu fokus memakan eskrim miliknya.

"Ah. .ma-maaf Kyu baby.."

"Uh.. Ya.. Terimakasih oppa.."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun mendadak canggung, sampai suara Soohyun menginterupsi keduanya.

"Appa.. Caem.. Hyunnie cudah celecai"

"Oh.. Ah yasudah lebih baik kita segera pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turunhujan, ayo Hyunnie, Kyubaby"

Setelah membayar eskrimnya WonKyuHyun pun pergi dari kedai eskrim tersebut dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena nampaknya akan turun hujan.

Tbc...

Annyeong.. Masih ada yg nunggu ffku ini ga? Gaada ya? Gpp deh. Maaf baru bisa up YMLL cz kemarin2 aku lg sakit, sekarang jgmasih blm fit(gananya).Chap ini full WonKyuHyun walaupun menurut aku ga memuaskan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu chingudeul.. Votement juceyoo^^


	14. Chapter 14

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 13

"Kyubaby.."

"Uh? Ya?"

"Ada eskrim menempel dibibirmu"

"Oh? Disebelah mana oppa?"

"Sebentar biar aku bersihkan"

Siwon pun menjulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap eskrim yang menempel dibibir Kyuhyun menggunakan ibujarinya.

'Bibirnya... lembut sekali..'

Entah sadar atau tidak jari Siwon masih mengusap bibir Kyuhyun meskipun sisa eskrim itu sudah tidak ada. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sekian detik akhirnya Siwon tersadar dan segera menarik jarinya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Beruntung Soohyun tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan sang ayah karena ia terlalu fokus memakan eskrim miliknya.

"Ah. .ma-maaf Kyu baby.."

"Uh.. Ya.. Terimakasih oppa.."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun mendadak canggung, sampai suara Soohyun menginterupsi keduanya.

"Appa.. Caem.. Hyunnie cudah celecai"

"Oh.. Ah yasudah lebih baik kita segera pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turunhujan, ayo Hyunnie, Kyubaby"

Setelah membayar eskrimnya WonKyuHyun pun pergi dari kedai eskrim tersebut dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena nampaknya akan turun hujan.

PART 14

Langit Seoul pun mendadak mendung, dan tidak berapa lama hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi bumi. WonKyuHyun segera berlari menuju kearah mobil mereka. Akhirnya mobil mereka pun melaju meninggalkan kebun binatang tersebut.

********

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat mobil yang dikendarai Siwon sampai didepan rumahnya. Ternyata hujan masih belum reda walaupun tidak sederas tadi.

"Baby, jangan pulang dulu hujannya masih belum reda. Aku takut ada apa-apa denganmu dijalan"

"Uh.. Baiklah oppa, mungkin aku bisa mampir sebentar sekalian membuatkan makan malam untuk kalian"

"Benarkah? Ah terimakasih sayang.. Kebetulan aku juga merindukan masakanmu, ah iya apa dimobilmu ada payung?"

"Ada dijok belakang oppa"

"Kau tunggu sebentar aku akan membukakan pintunya"

Siwon pun keluar dari mobil sambil memakai payung, lalu ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk calon istrinya, berhubung Soohyun tengah tertidur dipelukan Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Siwon. Siwon lantas mengambil Soohyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun lalu membawa putri cantiknya itu kedalam kamar dan menidurkannya.

CUP

"Selamat tidur sayang.. "

Siwon mengecup pelan kening Soohyun lalu segera keluar dari kamar sang anak.

Siwon mendapati Kyuhyun berada didapurnya. Sepertinya calon istrinya itu tengah memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Perlahan Siwon mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

GREPP

Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari kehadiran Siwon pun terkejut saat sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Astaga... Wonnie.. Kau mengagetkanku"

"Hehe, maaf sayang. Habisnya kau terlalu fokus memasak" ucap Siwon seraya menaruh dagunya dibahu Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh menyukai aroma tubuh calon istrinya itu.

"Hm.. Hyunnie masih tidur?"

"Iya, mungkin ia kelelahan setelah berkeliling kebun binatang. Kau masak apa sayang?"

"Aku melihat ada daging dan sayuran dikulkas, jadi aku memasak bulgogi dan japchae. Kau suka?"

"Apapun yang kau masak aku pasti menyukainya"

"Isshh gombal.. ''

"Apa sudah matang?"

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, apa kau lapar?"

"Belum sih, hanya saja... "

Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun tapi ia takut calon istrinya itu akan marah jika ia mengatakannya.

"Hanya saja.. apa?"

Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikkan badan Kyuhyun hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Baby.. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kuharap kau tidak akan marah"

"Soal.. Apa?"

"Emm.. Bolehkah.. Bolehkah a-aku.. menciummu?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap wajah calon suaminya itu. Ia merasa Siwon sungguh lucu.

"A-aku tau mungkin aku sudah lancang, tak apa jika kau-"

CUP

Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat Kyuhyun menciumnya. Memang hanya sekedar menempel namun hal itu sanggup membuat darah Siwon berdesir hebat. Saat Kyuhyun hendak menyudahi ciumannya Siwon justru menahan kepala Kyuhyun. Kini giliran Siwon yang mencium bibir kissable calon istrinya itu. Ia melumat pelan bibir cherry tersebut sambil sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun, lalu ia menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kyuhyun perlahan. Tak lupa Siwon mematikan kompor yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membalas ciuman Siwon, jujur saja ciumanSiwon terasa memabukkan. Ia pun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Siwon. Sungguh kakinya terasa lemas akibat ciuman dari calon suaminya tersebut.

Lima menit berlalu, saat dirasa oksigen diparu-parunya sudah menipis, Kyuhyun pun memukul dada Siwon pelan, mencoba memberitahu Siwon kalau ia butuh oksigen. Dengan sedikit tidak rela Siwon menyudahi ciuman mereka yang entah mengapa jadi sedikit memanas.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Kau.. hampir saja membunuhku Wonnie.. "

Siwon pun tersenyum lalu mengusap lelehan saliva dibibir Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak tau kalau ternyata bibirmu sungguh memabukkan. Lima tahun setelah kematian istriku, aku tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan wanita. Sampai aku bertemu denganmu. Kau wanita pertama yang mampu membangkitkan gairahku yang sempat padam. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku berjanji padamu tidak akan melakukan 'itu' sebelum kita sah menjadi suami-istri. Aku tak ingin merusakmu sayang" ucap Siwon seraya menatap kedalam mata bulat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun balas menatap Siwon. Ia sungguh beruntung bisa memiliki pria didepannya yang tak ingin 'merusaknya'. Disaat pasangan lain sering melakukan hal yang hanya boleh dilakukan pasangan suami-istri, tapi justru kekasihnya tak ingin melakukannya sebelum mereka menikah. Ia sungguh beruntung bukan?

"Aku juga akan menjaga apa yang akan menjadi milikmu kelak, Wonnie.. Hanya kau yang boleh menyentuhnya dan memilikinya"

CUP

"Aku mencintaimu, BabyKyu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Wonnie.."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Beruntung Soohyun belum bangun jadi ia tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan sang ayah dan calon ibunya.

******

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi lebih tigapuluh menit. Siwon tengah sarapan berdua bersama putrinya. Semalam Kyuhyun pulang pukul delapan setelah makan malam. Tak mungkin juga jika ia menginap dirumah Siwon.

"Appa.. Kenapa cemalem Kyu caem ga bobo dicini cama Hyunnie?"

"Ehmm sayang.. Kyu Ssaem belum bisa tidur disini. Nanti kalau Kyu Ssaem sudah jadi ummanya Hyunnie baru bisa tidur disini atau kita bisa tidur bertiga"

"Jadi makcud appa, kalo appa udah nikah cama Kyu caem, Hyunnie bica bobo cama Kyu caem gitu?"

"Yaa seperti itu, sayang"

"Kapan appa? Kapan appa mau nikahin Kyu caem?"

"Sabar ya sayang, appa juga sedang mengumpulkan uangnya agar bisa secepatnya menikahi Kyu Ssaem"

"Benelan appa?"

"Iya benar sayang. Sudah sekarang cepat habiskan sarapannya lalu kita berangkat sekolah"

"Yeeeyy cebental lagi Hyunnie punya umma.."

Setelah selesai sarapan Soohyun pun hendak memakai sepatunya. Sepatu baru hadiah ulangtahunnya dari sang ayah.

"Appa.. Appa liat kaoc kaki Hyunnie engga?"

"Ini sayang. Sini biar appa pakaikan"

"Nahh selesai.. Ayo, sekarang kita berangkat, keburu siang"

"Ayo appa, Hyunnie ga cabal pengen ketemu Kyu caem lagi"

Tbc..

Hai haii.. Chap 14 YMLL udah up nih.. Duh maaf ya kelamaan apdetnya. Lagi mentokk nih gak ada inspirasi. Maaf kalo jadinya gaje bin jelek. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu chingudeul.. coment juseyoo^^…


	15. Chapter 15

"You're My Last Love"

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah lima tahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwon mampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 14

"Jadi makcud appa, kalo appa udah nikahcama Kyu caem, Hyunnie bica bobo cama Kyu caem gitu?"

"Yaa seperti itu, sayang"

"Kapan appa? Kapan appa mau nikahin Kyu caem?"

"Sabar ya sayang, appa juga sedang mengumpulkan uangnya agar bisa secepatnya menikahi Kyu Ssaem"

"Benelan appa?"

"Iya benar sayang. Sudah sekarang cepat habiskan sarapannya lalu kita berangkat sekolah"

"Yeeeyy cebental lagi Hyunnie punya umma.."

Setelah selesai sarapan Soohyun pun hendak memakai sepatunya. Sepatu baru hadiah ulangtahunnya dari sang ayah.

"Appa.. Appa liat kaoc kaki Hyunnie engga?"

"Ini sayang. Sini biar appa pakaikan"

"Nahh selesai.. Ayo, sekarang kita berangkat, keburu siang"

"Ayo appa, Hyunnie ga cabal pengen ketemu Kyu caem lagi"

PART 15

Siwon dan Soohyun pun berangkat ke sekolah sang anak menggunakan motor barunya. Setelah naik jabatan beberapa bulan lalu ia bisa sedikit merenovasi dan menambahkan ruangan di rumahnya, tidak terlalu besar memang tapi cukup lega untuk mereka berdua tempati. Tidak lupa Siwon menyisihkan sebagian uang gajinya untuk ia tabung agar kelak bisa menikahi kekasihnya. Ia juga sudah memiliki kendaraan pribadi meskipun hanya sebuah sepeda motor. Kini ia tidak perlu lagi naik bis umum dan juga ia tidak akan telat sampai ditempat kerjanya.

Limabelas menit perjalanan mereka pun sampai didepan Hanyang Kinder Garden.

"Nah baby, belajar yang rajin ne, jangan nakal, appa berangkat kerja dulu"

"Eum.. Appa ga mau ketemu Kyu Caem dulu?"

"Sepertinya Kyu ssaem belum datang sayang, appa juga harus cepat sampai kantor"

"Ooh yacudah, Hyunnie macuk dulu ne appa. Appa hati-hati dijalan"

"Ya sayang, appa berangkat dulu. Nanti siang appa jemput"

"Ne appa.. Daaahh..."

Soohyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya masuk kedalam kelasnya. Ia melihat Changmin teman sebangkunya sudah datang. Tapi saat melihat wajah Changmin, sepertinya sahabatnya itu tengah bersedih. Ada apakah gerangan dengan sahabatnya itu?

"Minnie cudah datang"

"Ne Hyunnie..." jawab Changmin tak bersemangat

"Minnie kenapa cedih? Minnie belum calapan?"

Lama berteman dengan Changmin membuat Soohyun hafal kalau sahabatnya itu tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari makanan.

"Ani.."

"Minnie ga bawa bekal?"

"Ani..."

"Telus Minnie kenapa cedih?"

"Hhh... Hali ini Kyu imo ga bica mengajal kita"

"Huh? Memangnya Kyu caem kenapa?"

"Kata halabeoji imo cedang cakit, jadi cementala ga bica mengajal dulu campe imo cembuh"

"Hah? Jadi Kyu caem cakit?"

"Ne Hyunnie, tadinya Minnie ga mau cekolah, tapi Minnie inget kalo Minnie ga macuk nanti Hyunnie kecepian ga ada Minnie"

"Hmm... Minnie, nanti cepulang cekolah kita jenguk Kyu caem ya, Hyunnie mau jenguk Kyu caem"

"Oke, nanti kita cama-cama jenguk Kyu imo, tapi Hyunnie juga halus ajak appa Hyunnie ne, coalnya Imo dilawat dilumah cakit"

"Iya, nanti Hyunnie ajak appa juga"

Siwon sampai di gedung Jung Corp tempatnya bekerja. Setelah memarkirkan motornya ia pun masuk kedalam dan menyapa para karyawan Jung Corp. Siwon memang dikenal ramah dan humble terhadap semua orang, jadi bukan tak mungkin banyak karyawati disana yang menyukainya.

"Selamat pagi manager-nim" sapa Donghae, rekan kerja satu divisi yang juga dekat dengannya.

"Oh Donghae-ah, selamat pagi"

"Jangan lupa nanti ada rapat jam 10 hyung"

"Jam 10? Kenapa rapatnya diundur?"

"Entahlah, tadi saat kau belum datang sekretaris sajangnim menyampaikan kalau rapat diundur satu jam"

"Oh baiklah, apa Sajangnim sudah datang?" tanya Siwon seraya mengecek beberapa email yang masuk di komputernya.

"Belum kurasa. Oh iya kudengar adik ipar sajangnim masuk rumah sakit"

DEG

Siwon menghentikan acara mengetiknya begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae. Astaga, ada apa ini, semalam saat pulang dari rumahnya Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang kekasihnya itu masuk rumah sakit.

"Tadi kau bilang adik ipar sajangnim masuk rumah sakit?"

"Ne, kau belum tahu hyung?"

"Be-belum.. Aku baru mendengarnya darimu. Me-memangnya adik ipar sajangnim dirawat dirumah sakit mana?"

"Kalau tidak salah di Seoul Hospital, memang kenapa hyung?"

"A-ani.. Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya saja"

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit. Siwon segera membereskan pekerjaannya lalu ia menyambar kunci motornya. Sedari pagi ia tidak konsentrasi. Hati dan fikirannya kacau karena memikirkan kekasihnya. Beruntung tidak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Donghae-ah, aku duluan, aku harus menjemput putriku"

"Baiklah hyung, hati-hati dijalan"

Siwon bergegas menuju motornya yang berada diparkiran. Ia harus menjemput anaknya dulu lalu setelah itu ia akan kerumah sakit menjenguk kekasihnya. Pantas saja pagi ini tidak ada pesan ataupun telfon dari kekasihnya itu.

Tidak berapa lama Siwon pun sampai didepan sekolah sang anak. Ia melihat Soohyun tengah menunggunya bersama Changmin keponakan kekasihnya.

"Hyunnie baby.."

"Appa.."

Soohyun dan Changmin pun menghampiri Siwon yang berada didepan gerbang.

"Annyeong haceyo camchon" Changmin menyapa ayah dari sahabatnya itu.

"Oh Minnie, annyeong haseyo jagoan"

Siwon pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putri semata wayangnya yang nampaknya tengah bersedih. Sepertinya Soohyun sudah tahu perihal Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit.

"Hey sayang, sudah selesai sekolahnya?"

"Ne appa.."

"Hey... Ada apa sayang? Kenapa putri appa sepertinya tengah bersedih?"

"Appa... Hali ini Kyu caem ga macuk. Kyu caem cakit appa.. Hiks.."

"Heey.. Kenapa Hyunnie menangis? Sini peluk appa"

Siwon pun memeluk sang anak yang tengah terisak. Ia bisa merasakan betapa putrinya sangat menyayangi ibuguru nya itu.

"Hyunnie baby.. Hyunnie ingin menjenguk Kyu Ssaem?" tanya Siwon

"Bo-bolehkah appa?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Appa juga ingin menjenguk Kyu Ssaem"

Soohyun pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap air matanya.

"Appa ayo cekalang kita kelumah cakit jenguk Kyu Caem"

"Iya sayang.. Nah Minnie, Minnie ingin ikut samchon kerumah sakit?"

"Ne camchon Minnie ikut"

"Yasudah ayo sekarang kita kesana"

********

Seoul Hospital berada dipusat kota Seoul. Butuh waktu sekitar duapuluh menit untuk bisa sampai kesana. Selain itu, duapuluh lima persen saham rumah sakit ini milik Jung Corp.

WonHyunMin pun sampai dirumah sakit. Setelah bertanya pada suster yang berada dibagian resepsionis? mereka segera naik lift menuju ke lantai sepuluh kamar nomor 203 ruang VIP.

Mereka pun sampai didepan ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Dari kaca pintu Siwon bisa melihat kekasihnya tengah terbaring dengan selang infus yang menancap ditangannya. Disana ada calon ibu mertuanya Cho Heechul yang menjaga kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap.

Siwon mengetuk pintu perlahan. Tidak berapa lama ibunda Kyuhyun pun membukakan pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Changmin, calon menantu dan calon cucunya berada didepan pintu. Ia memang belum memberitahu Siwon kalau Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit.

"Oh nak Siwon, Minnie, Hyunnie.."

"Halmeoni..."

"Annyeong haseyo Cho eomeoni.."

"Ne.. Masuklah nak.."

TBC...

Hollaa.. Mian Chingu baru bisa up YMLL lagi setelah sekian lama.. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini otakku lagi lemot, mungkin butuh asupan..#ehee..

Kyu sakit apa ya?

Jangan lupa like and commentnya ditunggu. gomawo^^..


	16. Chapter 16

Main Cast :  
\- Choi Siwon  
\- Choi Soohyun  
\- Cho Kyuhyun  
\- Cho (Tan) Hankyung  
\- Cho (Kim) Heechul  
\- Jung Yunho  
\- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong  
\- Jung (Shim) Changmin  
\- and other cast..

Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran, no copy no bash..

Summary : Choi Siwon, seorang office boy yang juga duda beranak satu, jatuh cinta pada ibu guru cantik yang mengajar di tempat sang anak bersekolah. Setelah limatahun menduda akhirnya Siwon kembali merasakan jatuh cinta lagi. Akankah Siwonmampu mengutarakan perasaannya dan memiliki sang ibu guru cantik?

Prev Part 15

WonHyunMin pun sampai dirumah sakit. Setelah bertanya pada suster yang berada dibagian resepsionis? mereka segera naik lift menuju ke lantai sepuluh kamar nomor 203 ruang VIP.

Mereka sampai didepan ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Dari kaca pintu Siwon bisa melihat kekasihnya tengah terbaring dengan selang infus yang menancap ditangannya. Disana ada calon ibu mertuanya Cho Heechul yang menjaga kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap.

Siwon mengetuk pintu perlahan. Tidak berapa lama ibunda Kyuhyun pun membukakan pintu. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Changmin, calon menantu dan calon cucunya berada didepan pintu. Ia memang belum memberitahu Siwon kalau Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit.

"Oh nak Siwon, Minnie, Hyunnie.."

"Halmeoni..."

"Annyeong haseyo Cho eomeoni.."

"Ne.. Masuklah nak.."

PART 16

Siwon pun masuk diikuti Changmin dan Soohyun. Gadis kecil itu hampir saja menangis saat melihat ibuguru kesayangannya tengah terbaring sakit. ChoHeechul mempersilahkan calon menantunya duduk disofa.

"Kyu... Sakit apa eomeoni?" tanya Siwon

"Kata dokter, penyakit pneumothorax nya kambuh, mungkin karena terlalu kelelahan. Sejak masih sekolah menengah Kyuhyun memang tidak boleh kelelahan. Sudah lama sekali sakitnya tak pernah kambuh. Umma kira Kyuhyun sudah sembuh total"

"Maafkan Siwon, eomeoni.. Maafkan Siwon karena tidak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik"

"Ini bukan salahmu, nak.. Umma yakin kau sendiri baru mengetahui hal ini, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk. Memang benar, ia baru mengetahui kalau kekasihnya memiliki masalah kesehatan dengan paru-parunya. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan tentang penyakitnya itu.

"Sudah umma duga. Kyuhyun pasti belum menceritakan soal penyakitnya itu kepadamu. Umma harap kau mau memaafkan Kyuhyun. Karena mungkin Kyuhyun punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia belum menceritakannya"

"Ne eomeoni. Tidak apa-apa"

"Halmeoni, Kyu caem cakit apa?"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Hyunnie sayang, Kyu Saem hanya kelelahan saja. Hyunnie jangan khawatir, ne.."

"Eum.. "

"Apa kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, meoni.. " jawab MinHyun kompak

"Yasudah lebih baik kalian ikut meoni, kita makan siang dulu, bagaimana?''

"Nee, meoni.. "

"Baiklah.. Nak Siwon, umma titip Kyuhyun sebentar ne, umma akan makan siang dulu bersama anak-anak"

"Ne eomeoni.. "

"Appa.. Appa ga ikut makan ciang?"

"Hyunnie baby duluan saja bersama Minnie dan halmeoni, nanti appa menyusul. Appa harus menjaga Kyu ssaem dulu"

"Oh yacudah kalo begitu.. "

Setelah Nyonya Cho dan MinHyun keluar dari ruangan, tinggallah Siwon seorang diri. Ia pun bangkit lalu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Siwon duduk dikursi disebelah Kyuhyun. Ia menggenggam lembut tangan kekasihnya yang terasa dingin.

"Kyu baby.. Ini aku Siwon, bangunlah sayang.. Jangan tidur terlalu lama.. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.. apa kau tak merindukanku, eoh? Bangunlah sayang.. Jangan membuatku takut. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu sayang.. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.. Aku ingin menikahimu, aku ingin kau menjadi istriku dan juga ibu untuk Soohyun dan anak-anak kita nanti" ucap Siwon sambil mengecup tangan Kyuhyun

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Siwon. Melihat kekasihnya masih setia memejamkan matanya membuat Siwon tak bisa menahan sesak didadanya. Airmatanya perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Selama ini ia tak pernah menangis. Terakhir ia menangis saat mendiang istrinya dikuburkan.

Dan sekarang, ia merasa ketakutan. Ia takut hal yang sama akan terulang lagi. Tidak, ia belum siap. Ia belum siap kehilangan lagi. Ia bahkan belum menikahi kekasihnya. Tanpa Siwon sadari, kedua mata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terpejam kini perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Wo.. Wonnie.. "

Samar-samar Siwon mendengar seperti suara Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Ia pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan mendapati kekasihnya sudah sadar.

"K-Kyu baby.. K-kau sudah sadar sayang.." Kyuhyun mengangguk samar sambil tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar aku panggilkan dokter"

Kyuhyun hendak menahan Siwon tapi kekasihnya itu sudah keburu pergi. Padahal tak perlu keluar ruangan toh disamping brankar sudah ada tombol untuk memanggil dokter. Mungkin karena saking senangnya Siwon tidak menyadari itu.

Siwon bergegas keluar dari ruangan, beruntung tak jauh ada dokter dan perawatyang memang hendak memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, kekasihku sudah sadar"

"Baiklah tuan, tunggu sebentar saya akan memeriksa keadaan nona Kyuhyun"

"Selamat siang nona, permisi saya akan memeriksa keadaan nona" ucap dokter bernametag Jung Yonghwa tersebut.

Dokter Yonghwa pun mulai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Dimulai dari denyut nadi dan pernafasannya? Setelah selesai dokter tampan itu pun tersenyum lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya, dok?"

"Syukurlah keadaan nona Kyuhyun sudah membaik. Kerja paru-parunya juga sudah mulai stabil. Hanya perlu beristirahat beberapa hari. Dan sangat disarankan agar nona Kyuhyun tidak kelelahan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu"

"Baik dok, terimakasih banyak"

Setelah menutup pintu, Siwon kembali duduk disamping brankar Kyuhyun. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun duduk menyender.

"Baby.. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku sempat takut kau tidak mau membuka matamu. Aku takut kehilanganmu, sayang" Kyuhyun pun tersenyum

"Saat aku tertidur, aku bermimpi berada disebuah tempat entah dimana, hanya aku seorang. Lalu samar-samar aku melihat ada seseorang tengah terduduk sambil terisak. Saat kudekati ternyata itu kau, Wonnie. Tapi anehnya kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhmu. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhku dibawa oleh sebuah cahaya putih yang entah datang darimana"

Saat Kyuhyun tengah menceritakan mimpinya, tidak berapa lama pintu ruangan pun terbuka. Nyonya Cho beserta kedua cucunya masuk lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Imo.. /Caem .."

"Kyu sayang, kau sudah sadar nak? Ohh syukurlah.. Umma senang sekali"

"Ne umma.. Oh iya eonni dan oppa belumkemari, umma?"

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kesini"

"Appa, Hyunnie ingin naik"

"Minnie juga camchon"

Siwon pun lantas menaikkan Soohyun dan Changmin keatas brangkar Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah sayang.. "

Kyuhyun pun lantas memeluk Changmin dan Soohyun, tidak terlalu erat karena sebelah tangannya masih terpasang selang infusan.

"Imo... Apa imo cudah cembuh?"

"Imo belum terlalu sehat sayang, memang kenapa heum?"

"Minnie kangen pengen jalan-jalan belempat lagi cama Hyunnie cama Ciwon camchon juga"

"Hyunnie juga kangen cama Caem.."

"Aigu... Padahal baru satu hari tidak bertemu Ssaem, kan?"

"Caem.. "

"Iya Hyunnie sayang, kenapa?"

"Eumm.. Jadi kapan Caem mau jadi umma Hyunnie?"

TBC...

Annyeong...

YMLL Part 16 udah up! Pendek ya? Iya idenya mentok soalnya. Hayoloohh Hyunnie nanya kapan tuh? Kapan yaa? ? ﾟﾤﾔ?

Maaaaf bgt aq selow apdet.. Oh iya satu lagi, maaf aku ga ngerti soal istilah kedokteran , cz aku bukan anak kuliahan.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu.. Ditunggu votementnya chingudeul.. Gomawo^^


End file.
